The Jade Empire, part I: the Beginning
by Varda Eclipse
Summary: AU, After Byss, Mara and Luke are trying to cope with the change they went through. Secrets are revealed and the galaxy isn't the same for them anymore. And how will the information Thrawn got hold of before his death change the power balance between the New Rebuplic and Empire? I know, BAD summary, not even sure of the genre, T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star wars, so don't sue me, ok?**

**AN: Hello folks, my first fic so please be gentle;)**

** Okay, first of all this is an AU story so don't like don't read. Secondly English is definitely not my first language nor is my auto(in)correct what it should be (****_it usually stuffs some Finnish to every sentence though I've changed the language English *annoyed*) _****so there might be mistakes I have missed, sorry about that...**

**Anyway, about the story; I have changed the original storyline quite a bit, here it was Mara in Byss, not Leia, to help Luke. I haven't read a thing about what really happened in Byss, and it shows. Also if the fact that some of the characters that died in the movies being alive is not your thing, this isn't a fic for you. And the AU part starts ****from the beginning and everything will differ from the expanded universe from there on (oh, and some changes to Padme and Anakin...)**

**Pairings; L/M and other canons including A/P**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Jade Empire, part I:**** The beginning**

_We are more than we are, we are one -Lion king II_

* * *

10 ABY, Byss

Hooded man sat on a throne at the top floor of Imperial Citadel. Cruel smile played on his lips as he watched "the hero" struggle helplessly against the darkness within. "Let the anger consume you, only that way you will be able to serve this galaxy, rid it from the horrendous decease you're calling 'the New Republic' and bring peace and stability", the hooded man said voice dripping with venom. "Yes, give up..."

"No don't listen to him!" The red-headed woman pleaded. She let out a shriek as she got shot with lightning.

"Be silent, my treacherous Hand, you shall receive your punishment later." The new born emperor hissed.

Oh yes he was going to enjoy breaking her newfound will-power, but that would have to wait. First he would have to make sure his stubborn new apprentice would be completely lost in the darkness, without the tiniest flicker of light left in his soul. He would not make the same mistake as he did with the boys father.

"No! Luke, please listen to me, you must stop this! Come back to the light, I'm begging you!" Mara pleaded desperation sweeping in her voice. 'This isn't happening', were her aguished thoughts; 'it just can't.' Mara didn't know anymore how long she had been trying to persuade Luke, but what she knew was that she, Mara Jade was on a brink of tears all because of some stupid jedi that couldn't keep away from trouble.

Luke turned around and looked at her, Mara looked in those yellow orbs;" please... come back to the light, to your family, friends... me!" A tear fell from her eye, and then she saw it. For a moment, a tiniest moment, his eyes went back to their natural pale blue before switching back to yellow. She knew he wasn't totally lost, she would just have to...

"Your desperation amuses me, give up the hope, give up the light and join him in darkness if you truly so wish to be with him", the emperor taunted. Mara felt pressure against her mind as Palpatine sought a way in.

"It's no use to resist, sooner or later you'll return to me, no matter how powerful you've become, you can not hope to defeat me, even the great Anakin Skywalker with all his power, fell."

'Anakin... of course, thanks Palpy', she tought regaining her composure;" don't let the darkness swallow you as it did your father! Be a better man than him!"

"You know nothing of my father!" Luke shouted in anger and ignited his lightsaber.

'Okay, that seems to have struck a nerve' Mara tought whilst taking a few steps back, 'think Jade, think.' Luke was evidently Angry and preparing to attack, but there was something in his eyes, something hidden, something she couldn't quite put a finger on. 'What ever it is, it belongs to the real farmboy' she decided. And as a final act, when Luke hesitated to attack, even tough Palpatine was encouraging him to, she reached towards him in the force.

Luke was drowning, drowning in the darkness, the maddened cackling Palpatine was letting out sounded in the background, it got stronger the more he struggled against the crushing darkness. Then a voice pierced his dazed thoughts, the most beautiful sound in the existence called for him, again and again, and then he felt it; light in the force, a hand reaching for the drowning man, searching, asking to be let in, offering salvation, security, stability... hope... love... a promise to chase the shadows away.

He pulled together everything left of his slowly dimming selfconsciousness and opened his heart and mind to let the light in, desperately reaching for the safety-net he was offered.

Mara felt him reaching towards her, his focus slipping. Mara knew what she would have to do, she knew the danger she was putting them both in, but what choice did she have? If she didn't act now all would be lost, so she dropped all her shields, drawing him from the suffocating dark waters he was drowning in, to her, surrounding him with her presence. But just as Mara had feared Palpatine tried to invade her mind the moment her shields dropped.

* * *

Palpatine could taste his victory! The foolish girl had dropped her shields and now he would have them both, his loyal Hand and a new sith apprentice. But just as he was about to pierce through the mind behind the fallen shields, something happened; a piercing, blinding light flashed across the force.

The light was so intense it pained to look at. Palpatine screamed, for no shadow can survive in front of such light and thus he did not see it in time, wasn't able to do anything about it; A flash of green light, a burning feeling and then nothing. The last of the Emperor's clones had lost it's head.

* * *

The moment they had reached each other something changed, their beings melting together with no restraining shields, they were not just Mara or Luke anymore, they were something much more. They were Mara _and_ Luke, Luke _and _Mara, one person not two, _one_. One being, one faith, one soul, together. Two bodies, one will. Two hearts beating one. No more did the darkness threat them, there were only serenity, completion, vibrant colors, all together in perfect harmony.

Mara heard, no _they _heard, a scream and as one they moved. The already ignited saber in the hands of the one who was closer to their enemy, shadow, threat, was rised and then they moved and struck with the speed and skill of a master.

And in the millisecond that the dark soul had just been separated from last of it's houses, the part of them that was Luke called to force and used it to grap the shadow and vaporized it in pieces so small they could no longer be brought together, and banished them from this life, scattering them accross the chaos, where those small pieces of the most dangerous sith of all time would wait for the ending of time. And Mara knew that the nightmare that had plagued the galaxy for far too long was gone for good.

* * *

And then the moment of unity was over. Reluctantly they both returned to their own bodies. Mara looked around her, uncapable to fully understand what had just happened. The throne room of the Imperial capital on Byss was in completely disarray. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, she couldn't remember when that had happened nor how they both were still unaffected after practically standing in the eye of the storm.

"Death of a sith causes a pressure wave, an explosion. I'm sure you remember C'baoth?, and I shielded us, or maybe it was you..." Came anwser to her unvoiced, but not unheard, question.

"How did you..."

"Your shields aren't up"

"Yes they are", she argued back.

Both of them were quiet for a moment searching the force for anwsers, what they found was familiarity towards each other, that Mara could swear hadn't been there before. 'I wonder what this is about? The shields are indeed up, but why do I still get through? Well not completely, the memories are out of my reach but still...' Mara thought, except those weren't her thoughts! '_Oh Kriff!_'

"Skywalker, we have a problem"

TBC

* * *

**Sorry to leave it like that:( had to cut it from somewhere. So what do you think? Hopefully the next chapter will explain this mess a bit:) **

**R&R (please make the criticism constructive, I'm new in this)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Big thank you to all of you who read the first chapter, even though I have no idea if you turned away after first few sentences... anyway, it really made my day.**

******So, here's the next chapter. I hope it clears some things up in this mess:) do forgive me for couple if grammar mistakes, I didn't know what to do to them.**

* * *

"_Skywalker, we have a problem"_

"I noticed, this can turn rather interesting, but..." He was silent for a moment, then Mara noticed it too. All around them in the palace and the city, probably all over the planet, alarms went off. It could mean only one thing; in the skies above a battle had started to form, but that wasn't what worried her. What worried her was the sense of tread that went through her as if something big was going to happen. "... it has to wait 'til later." He finished his sentence.

At the same moment lights went on in one of the commandpanels followed by a low beebing noise. They went to investigate the panel. It showed miscellaneous statistics and codes, intertwined with some holographs. They soon found the source of the beebing; it was a message, requesting permission for action. And it was coming from...

"The Galaxy gun! They're going to prime it!" She realised. But Luke was way ahead of her.

"Palpatine would never have allowed the only commanding panel to be in the Gun incase the were weapon to fall in the enemy hands. He's got to have an override switch somewhere." He jumped to the massive throne, which was pretty much still intact though visibly gone through a rough treatment; the throne had lost part of it's backrest, 'Maybe because of what ever it was he did to emperor, the destruction is way more contained than back in Wayland', Mara thought as Luke sat down and started going through the holoscreens that had appeared on command.

As Luke sat on the throne, which Mara thought made him look like a complete stranger, She finally realised what had happened; the emperor was _dead_, she was finally free and so was the galaxy.

She went through that moment of victory again in her head and suddenly the feeling of relief was replaced with a feeling of awe, of how the force had answered to Luke's call. The jedi was even more powerful than she would have ever guessed. The force had practically sang and done his bidding at the slightest nudge, Mara felt her self very lucky to have stood witness to such an amazing moment. But then she remembered how Skywalker had practically torn Palpatine to pieces without as much as a bat of an eye, and sent him to _that _place, place that Mara hadn't even known existed, let alone knew what it exactly had been.

Mara shuddered at the memory of it, she wasn't sure if the word '_farmboy' _was truly a correct word to describe him. He could actually be rather scary, a far cry from the ignorant fellow he sometimes seemed to be. And he hadn't actually been the kind and calm jedi the galaxy knew him as either.

Mara realised, that perhaps she had finally gotten to see the real man behind the mask, a man who had to hide his power in fear of... no, Mara thought, never in fear, to make sure not to bring any harm to those around him. A man who had seen far too much, whose shoulders were burdened with the weight of the galaxy, who couldn't truly be himself even in the presence of his loved ones, a man constantly dancing on the edge of the darkness, trying to keep the balance. A lonely man with no-one to rely on, with no-one to understand how he really feeling deep inside of his unbreachable jediheart.

"It's not a mask, just something others want to see, what they expect. They need and want a hero, not a tired and broken man", came a weary response.

"Stay out of my..."

"... head, I know, but the thing is that I can't do a damn thing if you keep on marching around _my_ head, where I honestly have no idea you got to in the first place", was an answer that rather efficiently shut her mouth.

She rose her shields even higher pulling herself into farthest corner of her mind to stay away from his when she realised; it wasn't _no-one_. _She_ had gotten in. _She_ had for a single moment known him as he truly was. She had felt the scars and wounds in his soul and she had treated them the best she could with her lov... no it was _not_ love... she was Mara Jade for Forces sake! She had no time for such nonsense! Especially with some farmboy. She would not, could not... right?

'But Mara, didn't you just decide he is not just a farmboy?' a part of her argued back.

'Well yes, but...' Her inner argument got interrupted by a sudden:

"Got it!" Luke said and made some 'corrections' to the Galaxy gun. "It's only a matter of time until they realise what I did, you think we could get a message to the New Rebuplic fleet above from here?"

"It's worth a try, the communications have probably been cut off but knowing Palpatine... it's worth a shot. Anyway, they need to know about the Gun being functional. Also try to make it quick, once they realise what happened this place will be swarming with troopers." Mara said. She was actually rather surprised of how no-one had yet to notice Palpatine's passing from this world, but with the sabotage done with the Emperor's personal datadesk, and Emperor not contacting the station himself, it was only a matter of time until someone counted one plus one. She was pretty sure the troopers were already closer than she would've minded.

Apparently Skywalker had realised the same thing himself as his fingers were again flying on the control panels.

* * *

On board _Home One,_ many high-ranking New Republic Navy officers, including former smuggler Han Solo, stood in the briefing room with grim smiles on their faces. They had just received a short message from Lando Calrissian who was going to pull a stunt worth Rogues. It was a risky plan but so far they hadn't gotten any better ideas on how to breach the planetary defence and destroy the Galaxy Gun preferably _before_ it could be used against them.

What made Han worry more was that they had heard nothing of Jade since she had set course to Byss nearly 23 standard hours ago, from her last transmission point. And even more worried Han was over Luke. The Kid had gone missing five days ago whilst distracting the Imperials that had tried to bring Jacen and Jaina to the emperor. The children, Leia and Winter had been found safe and sound, but the jedi had gone missing.

It wasn't 'til few days ago when Mara suddenly contacted the NR demanding to know where Luke was and why darkness was growing around his presence in the Force, that they had gotten any leads on where the emperor was hiding not only Luke, but also a new weapon of mass destruction, himself and a one big bad fleet of imperial trouble. And all this just because Mara had reassured she could track the jedi, and track him she did. Now 23 hours later Han was starting to fear the worst.

"Sir, we've got incoming transmission from the surface", announced a young communications officer, from the side of the room.

"Put it through", the mon calamari admiral requested.

"But sir, it's coming on the Emperor's private frequency."

"Put it through", Ackbar repeated grimly.

The atmosphere was far from grim when they realised who was making the call.

"Luke!" Han shouted in surprise; "oh, am I glad to see you, but what are you doing? How did you get your hands on that transmitter?" The relief on his voice was easy to detect.

"Easy Solo, let him speak", one of the others said.

"More importantly where is the emperor?" Was the next question from the group.

" The emperor is dead. This time permanently. I'm making the call from his private transmitter, but we've got a problem; they are trying to use the Gun. I'm doing my best to prevent it from here but it's only a matter of time before... sithspit! Mara, see if you can jam those doors, we're getting company." The cheers his announcement of Palpatine's death had evoked were soon replaced with quiet concern over the rest of the report.

"Miss Jade is there with you I presume?" Ackbar said.

"Yep, I'm here!" Came a shout somewhere outside the holoprojector: "and you gyus owe me big time." A loud boom could be heard from the throne room, then a wooshing noise as if blaster doors where shut; "probably a first time I'm happy that Palpatine was a paranoid nutcase, those doors should hold them for a moment!" Mara shouted.

"Luke", Ackbar said:"we have a plan for the Gun's destruction, but I'm afraid we need you to keep it malfunctioning until we can destroy it."

For a moment Luke looked past them all, 'probably Mara', Han thought 'Kid is always worried of his friends. Even if she tried to kill him at first.' Then the jedi responded; "We will stay and protect the override as long as we can."

"Kid, before you promise anything, remember Arvel Crynyd?"

"Are you insane? That's the plan?"

"That's the best we could come up with", Han sounded rather apologetic.

"Who?"

"Lando, and R2 will deal with the details."

"I should've known. Fine, we'll hold this place as long as necessary and then try to make it off of this rock. May the force be with us all", Luke said and cut the transmission.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Anything good? What needs to be improved?**

**read and review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars **

** Longer chapter than those before, yay!**

* * *

"Who is Crynyd and what is so special about him?" Mara asked, emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"An a-wing pilot who took down a super star destroyer in the battle of Endor." Luke answered stepping down from the throne.

"You mean that nutcase who rammed his fighter inside the _Executor's_ bridge?"

Luke nodded affirmatively. But Mara did notice that something was off in the story by the way Luke reacted inside his head. Through the link or bond or whatever it was, she could feel him shutting some of his memories reflexively behind even higher walls than they had been before. But Mara decided that now was not the time to question him. She would observe and make her conclusions later. Instead she asked;

"And they are going to what? Redo it? There is no way they could do the same here. A single fighter won't stand a chance against something as big as the Gun."

"Size doesn't matter, a single protontorpedo can take down a battlestation bigger than that, remember? But knowing Lando he's gonna come up with something more flashy, we'll just have to wait and see what." Luke mused as he started to examine the blastdoors. They were made of durasteel and by the look of it, those doors could hold a rancor on rampage, a rancor armed with thermal detonators that is. Well, at least for a while.

"Let's hope the wait won't be long, I'm pretty sure by now they are getting explosives to blast that door. It does look tough but even the most proofest door can be opened when one tries hard enough." Mara said voicing her opinion on the matter.

"More than likely", Luke's answer was followed by silence.

They waited in silence which felt like eternity. Outside the doors they could hear voices, and an occasional explosion shook the floor, 'just how much durasteel did they put in these walls and doors?' Luke asked himself. He was trying to fix a shield generator he had found, only it was just his luck that the backrest of the throne had practically destroyed it's casing and the circuits were a total mess.

Meanwhile Mara was trying to cause as much damage for the imperial network around them from Emperor's datadesk. She was also preparing for a swift exit incase they would have to evacuate in hurry. Because no matter what Skywalker had decided she was not going to be it the room when those stormtroopers got in. Even though it may not concern Skywalker that they would be caught red-handed at the scene of emperor's death, yes the body had vaporized itself, but those troopers wouldn't be too happy nevertheless. That's why she was going to get _both_ of them out of there alive, and Force help that man if he tries to resist. The man had actually had the nerve to ask if _she_ would like to leave and leave him behind when he was contacting the navy. Like she would just leave him behind like that! She had not came this far only to have him dead because of some stupid imperials! He was _hers_ to kill when she would decide to do so! No-one else has the right for it!

'Right Jade, like that would be the only reason you want him to live.' but she ignored _that_ thought

Suddenly, power went out and then came back on only a second later.

"Makes sense", Luke said: "Palpatine probably equipped the room with it's own power source incase someone cut the power from the rest of the floor."

"We are probably operating on private network aswell, because they don't seem to be able to stop me", Mara added; "how's the shield?"

"It got a bit fried, but should be ready for activating in a moment..." Boom!, the durasteel doors bent a bit inwards. "... And not a moment too soon", his face was grim.

"We'll have to leave soon if we want to get out of here alive."

"We can't. Not until Lando... wait a minute... is that?" Luke argued and Mara turned to look at a screen showing that something big, very big, was coming out of hyperspace in few minutes.

"A super star destroyer, and a huge one at that", Mara realised.

"_Eclipse_ _II_... Lando you crazy son of a sith!" Mara could swear there was a hint of admiration in his voice. 'Stupid Rogue', she thought. Then Luke continued; "I'll finish with this one, you see if there's a shuttle nearby. The palace is way too vulnerable when build tower-like as this one is, there has to be an emergency export somewhere."

'Way ahead of you farmboy', she thought. Mara took one last look at the screen, it showed a location of a shuttle and an emergency exit that was hidden in the room, unknown to anyone; "There's one shuttle two floors down from here", she said at the same time as Luke got the shield ready.

"The shield should protect the override long enough to stop them from getting access to the Gun's controls", Luke said as Mara went for the hidden passage door, that would lead to the shuttle, Luke activated the shield.

'No, the door is not safe, I sense a trap. It probably opens only for the emperor', Luke spoke in her mind, which Mara noticed was foster than regular speech. 'We need to cut through... here.' He ran for the wall other side of the room and ignited his lightsaber.

'You do realise there's nothing behind that one?' she asked when coming to aid him. She could sense his affirmative thoughts as they cut through the wall, 'probably the only weaker part of wall in the entire room' she thought; 'good thing we're more than some regular saboteurs, or we wouldn't make it.'

Part of the wall fell off, Luke went first and dropped out of the hole sliding alongside the wall with his lightsaber cutting through the lower floor wall and went in from small hangar doors that hid a shuttle behind them. Mara followed his lead sliding down the wall aided by her saber.

When Mara got inside the shuttle, Luke was already preparing for take off. In few seconds the hangar doors were open and the shuttle took off. And not a moment too soon.

* * *

"Begin the retreat immediately!" Ackbar ordered. In less than few minutes the entire fleet was ready to jump for the next system where they had decided to rendezvous. The fighters were not taken back to their carriers but but had been ordered well before the retreat to route their navigation computers through dreadnaughts and make the jump together with the larger ships.

It was the same procedure they had often used during the rebellion. And due the fact most of the officers in charge of it today were former rebels the plan had been executed perfectly.

_Home one _was one of the last to leave and just before they jumped he saw the Gun go up with a bang as the _Eclipse_ _II_ appeared from hyperspace and crashed to the superweapon.

* * *

"That... that was a close one", Lando said as he sat in the cockpit of _Millenium Falcon _they had used as the transport for the strike team that had infiltrated to the _Eclipse_ and hacked its hyperdrive. They had barely been able to get back to the _Falcon_ in time to escape the crash. Now safely in the hyperspace he could finally let out a relieved breath.

"Okay, people. Once we get to next spaceport, the first round is on me." Lando announced on the internal commlink.

"You can bet it is after pulling us to a suicide mission like that!" he could hear someone shouting down the corridor.

Lando shut the commlink with a theatrical sigh: "See R2? Once again my brilliance goes unrewarded, such is the life of poor old me." His self-pity was responded with a long series of angry beeps. "Oh, come on! You wouldn't be complaining if it had been Luke would you?" He looked at a screen where the ship computer was translating the astromech's talk.

"What you mean I'm too arrogant, I most certainly am not! I do not make much noise of my self! I merely graciously allow others to bask in my presence... well maybe a little?" Beeping. "It does need a mastermind to plan an explosion like that..." More beeping. "Fine! Just focus on getting us out of imperial space in one piece. this ship isn't actually having a good history in escaping disasters to hyperspace." R2 let out what sounded a lot like human 'humph' and focused it's sensors on the ship.

For a long while Lando merely stared at the hyperspace. 'I hope everyone got away in time. It _was_ a big bang.' his musings were interrupted by Kam Solusar, who had been a member of the group to go with Lando.

"Leave the hyperspace in exactly three minutes."

"Excuse me?" Lando asked feeling rather confused.

"Just trust me", the jedi said.

Lando looked at the short-haired man for awhile, he could easily recognize the look in his eyes. 'This Force thing is still giving me creeps.' was his silent confession. Still he was quite unsure, _the Falcon_ was not equipped with newest starmaps of this area so he wasn't quite sure if they were out of the imperial sector yet.

'Well, as Luke says trust the Force or whatever...' Lando thought and brought them out of the hyperspace.

* * *

"Sir!"

'Doesn't that man know _any_ other words?' Han was getting a bit irritated over the young man's enthusiastic behaviour. He turned around to address the youth.

"Yes?"

"_Millenium Falcon_ just came out of hyperspace" How did they know where to come out of the hyperspace?, Han wondered as he looked at the radar picture.

'Well at least Lando made it, 'relief washed over him, though he would never admit it. '_my_ ship is better to be still intact, or there is a hell for him to pay.' he added as an after thought. 'Now I'll just have to worry about the kid.' He sighed. Outloud he said: "can you get me through to them?"

"Right a way sir!" The officer turned towards his station: "this is_ Home one _calling for _Millenium Falcon_ please respond."

"Well hello, how did you like the fireworks?" Was the response and Han rolled his eyes. The communications officer on the other hand looked a bit unsure over the breaking of protocol. Han waved him off of the station and shouted at the comm:

"If there is a one dent in her I will have your head you crazy son of a..."

"... General Solo! Please do remember this is a warship, not a cantina", Ackbar said from behind of him. Though his interruption was drowned in playful banter of the two friends.

"Sir!"

'Seriously?' Was all Han thought.

"There's an imperial shuttle hailing us."

'please let it be...' Was the collective thought of those present.

"It's master Skywalker", came affirmation from the comm. Han recognised the voice as Solusar. Apparently the jedi was able to sense the other.

"Thank the force!" Said some man whose name Han could not fathom to remember. 'I really need to pay more attention to these guys. Maybe after I've had a word with the kid over vanishing stunts and how stressful they can be. Especially when the sister of the one vanishing is heavily pregnant. The kid's going tonne in so much trouble when Leia get's her hands on him.'

"Imperial shuttle please respond."

"This is Jade, get a hangar open this thing is pretty fried up and ain't going to hold out for much longer", was a sharp remark. Han was chuckling over the situation that once again took place. The poor officer was in loss of words. Luckily Ackbar took over the situation; "Can you land or do we need to pull you in?"

"It ain't gonna be as much a landing as a crash, so yes a tractor beam would be nice. Thanks a lot and don't forget to prepare the medbay, farmboy is going to need it."

Worried silence filled the room once again, for the jedi in question had not taken part in the conversation.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Apparently I may not be able to make regular updates but I'll do my best. I'm travelling for next few days so next chapter should be up at the weekend at latest.**

**Btw do tell me if there are any words you can not definently understand or regognize. The spell checker doesn't notice Finnish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**You know what? I just realised that when I first published this fic it didn't save the characters I chose 0.o, I could put them there now but I guess I'll wait for a bit more. Just so I won't blow the whole thing.**

* * *

"I've got to admit, you are pretty good when it comes to narrow escapes", Mara said. She was sitting at the co-pilots seat. Even word narrow was too little to describe the situation they had been in.

They had barely made it off the surface when the Gun had exploded. They had ridden the shock-wave maneuvering through the flying debris. Luke had had to put every trick he knew to bring them out of the planets magnetic field so they could make the jump.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off both of them began to feel the strain of past few days. They were both exhausted near brink of collapsing. They were dirty, their clothes were torn and hunger was beginning to cloud their visions.

"I've had to make few over the years", Luke said trying to put some humour in his sentence but it was overcome by his tiredness. Now that Mara really looked at him she could see how pale the man was. He had clearly lost weight, hadn't slept in days, probably not since he had went missing and by the state his clothes were in it would seem he had been in the receiving end of the force lightning more than Mara would've liked. The jedi looked positively ready to just drop dead at any moment.

And that was just his outer appearance. Inside he was a mess. He was barely able to hold himself together, all tiredness, worries and feeling of failure crushing down on him all at once. Mara could feel how much he was in need of rest, but still she had to ask something: "Have you done many other narrow escapes with a shuttle like this? You seemed to know there would be some sort of calculations for a jump already made."

Once again Luke's walls rose even higher; 'what are you hiding Luke?' She tought. She didn't even notice that she called him with a first name. Luckily the jedi was far too tired to notice her suspiciousness.

"Only once in Endor", was his short response.

'Makes sense', Mara thought; 'but there's more in the story isn't there?'. But instead of voicing her suspicions she said:

"You really should try to rest, I'll manage the ship for a couple of hours."

"Sounds like a plan", Skywalker admitted which was one more proof of just how tired he was: "But first we need to make some adjustments on the coordinates."

"You're probably right I really don't need to know where the Imperials had set the jump." she pulled them out of hyperspace and asked; "any ideas?"

She felt Luke reaching out to Force as he set the new coordinates. 'Is he honestly using the Force as his personal navigation computer?'

"Not really", Mara was annoyed over him had getting inside her head without her permission but chose not to mention it. His voice was even more tired than before, using the Force was clearly straining him: "I just need to know where the nearly ships of the NR fleet are, because incase you haven't noticed this shuttle won't make far. The shock wave was a bit too much for it." Mara got the feeling he knew what he was talking about. Possibly from experience?

The computer made it's calculations and soon they were off again. Luke had shut his eyes the second the space around them turned white striped. Mara could feel her own weariness taking a hold but stood her ground and stayed awake. She decided that once they would reach the rebel... Stang, old habits die hard... _New Republic_ fleet she would have him taken to medbay. He was clearly malnourished and in need of medical attention.

As Luke slept, Mara used the opportunity to ponder on what Luke could possibly be hiding? Or was she just overreacting? No, something told her that there was a secret somewhere, something big, something he had not entrusted to anyone. And it all had something to do with Endor. But what was it?

Suddenly Luke shifted and murmured something in his sleep. 'Wait, isn't he supposed to be in a healing trance? That's what I would do in his place. But healing trances don't come with dreams do they?' Curiously she reached for him through their new little 'problem' and was immediately pulled in the dream.

* * *

In a shore of blue lake stood a beautiful house, surrounded by greens of gardens and hills behind the house. The house had multiple floors that climbed up the hillside. It's beautiful bluish domes reminded her of nubian architecture but Mara could not be sure. Around the house there were many terraces and gardens. On a terrace close to the water's edge there was a woman sitting on a bench.

Mara did not get a clear look of her, for the dream was a bit blurry. But she could tell that the woman's hair was slightly grayed and her turquoise dress looked rather plain yet expensive.

Suddenly a man dressed in healers garb, which was quite similar to the ones the imperial healers had used, came rushing through doors leading to the house.

"He moved his fingers", the man blurted.

The woman leaped from her seat and ran inside the house and started to climb stairs to upper floors.

* * *

'What was that?' Mara asked herself as she was pulled from the strange dream. She noticed that the jedi was stirring as well, but she managed to soothe him with her mind and push him deeper into a sleep.

Mara checked the controls and noticed they were nearly in their destination. And just as Luke had said, warning lights started to flash on the panels. 'Guess this shuttle is near its end.' But wait, hadn't Luke said he had done this before? How in the name of Force had he gotten a shuttle in this state by simply flying from the death star to that forest moon's surface? 'I'm missing something here.'

But her realisation would have to wait until later. They were at their destination and Mara could see _Home one_. 'Well at least he knew what he was doing with those coordinates.'

"Imperial shuttle please respond."

'I really don't have time or patience for these protocol freaks', she thought and went straight to the point. It didn't take long for them to activate the tractor beam.

"Is Luke okay?" Mara could recognise Han's voice.

"Just in need of proper meal, loads of rest and a check up. He's out for the moment so a stretcher could be of use", she glanced sideways as she noticed him waking up:"or never mind, he can walk to medbay." She shut the comm without waiting for a response.

'I don't need a check up', were his sleep blurred thoughts.

'Yes you do, and no arguing about it, or I'm telling your sister.

'Tattle tale.'

* * *

They exited the shuttle and were instantly met by Solo and Calrissian, who also had landed in the same hangar.

"The medbay will have to wait, as soon as _the Falcon_ is fueled we'll set course to Coruscant. Winter called and informed that Leia will probably go in to labour at any moment", Solo said clearly fidgeting on his feet.

'Hah!' Luke's thought sounded in Mara's head. She rolled her eyes at that.

"I'd appreciate a lift to the capital", she addressed the two generals.

"Anything for a lady", Lando said bowing low. Mara's anger rose but was immediately over come by surprise over sudden violent burst from Luke, which was over as soon as it appeared, leaving Mara wonder if she had imagined the whole thing.

* * *

It took them few days to get to Coruscant and once they were there Solo and Skywalker were immediately guided towards the former imperial hospital.

Through out the journey Luke had stayed asleep and Mara got the feeling he was trying to see that same dream again. Couple of times she had gotten a glimpse of something like a continuation for that first dream. Always there would be the woman and always there would be wondering whether someone was going to finally wake up. Mara was frustrated of not knowing and that the only one with the answers stayed basically unconscious.

Mara had stayed in the capital and used her time to deal with some of Karrde's business. She had been recently informed that Leia had given birth to a healthy boy. The baby had been named Anakin after the deceased jedi. But of course she already known that all, after all even though she had been sitting in her apartment's couch, she had also been nervously sitting outside the room where Leia was giving birth. That darn farmboy just couldn't keep his thoughts for himself! But when the boy was named, Mara had once again gotten a brief feeling that something was off from Luke.

She did not see the farmboy for a couple of days but the dreams, no Mara had decided, _visions_ kept coming. It didn't matter that Luke slept on the other side of the former palace or in medcenter where he had been kept for few days, much to his chagrin. But then one night:

* * *

There was that same slightly grayed woman on a balcony. Her hair had been braided by some very skilled hands, her brown eyes were filled with warmth and yet they seemed sad. Around her eyes small wrinkles had started to form but it did not diminish the beauty of her face. Her light purple gown was flowing in the wind as she softly sang and tended to flowers. On the other side of the balcony stood a man that Mara was sure she recognised from somewhere gazing over the lake.

Behind the woman through the open glassdoubledoors Mara could see a man, about the same age as the woman lying on a bed and attached to multiple different machines. Some sort of hospital perhaps? she wondered.

The man on the bed looked strangely familiar, _felt_ familiar. He was apparently rather tall but all that machinery he was tied to made him look smaller than he actually was. His visage was very pale as if he hadn't seen sun for ages. Maybe he had been sick for a long while?

When examining the man closer Mara noticed that none of the machines were attached to his limbs. Well, not below elbows or knees. Synthetic limbs? All four of them? An accident then?

The mystery man's face was scarred and his short brown hair had started to turn steel gray. Mara could see that he had been an handsome man once and truly, in that face there was something so familiar in it but Mara just couldn't place it.

Then his eyes opened. The man coughed once. The woman after hearing this rushed at his side saying one word. A word filled with concern and barely contained hope with traces of joy.

"Ani?"

* * *

Mara jolted awake furious. She searched for the Skywalker and noticed him making a bee line for the hangars. She went rushing after him and was glad that her superior knowledge of the palace gave her an advantage. She speeded down the hallways.

She was going to kill the jedi this time but first she would get some answers. That little son of a sith had _dared_ to lie at her. Those eyes, she would know them everywhere, how many times had she found herself drowning to ones identical to those? _How many times?_

It all made sense now. How could she have been so _stupid_? It all fit so well, made perfect sense now that she had the missing piece of the puzzle.

He had been weary of anything to do with his father, he had known of the hyperdrive coordinates set before hand because _he had made jump_ in Endor and _that's_ why the shuttle had broken.

And the other man on the balcony? Now she remembered him but admiral Firmus Piett was _dead_! He had gone down with _the Executor! _but hadn't Luke avoided the question of the super star destroyer aswell? Right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the jedi was so _dead_! Because she _knew_, she knew it all. The big secret:

Darth Vader was still alive.

And the jedi had some serious questions to answer.

* * *

**I was faster than I thought:)**

**hope you like it, R&R**

**Oh, and I think we are closing to the moment I can finally start with the _big_ changes...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Luke was rushing through the halls. The hangar bay couldn't be close enough. He just wanted to be on his way already! Off this rock, out in the space, already at his destination! Part of him noted with a dryly that a jedi shouldn't be so impatient, but right now he couldn't care less!

Last doors and... _what the..._! He leaped sideways just as Mara threw his x-wings control staff over his head.

"Going somewhere?" She purred dangerously: "don't you have something to tell me first?" She was leisurely sitting on top of the fighter rolling a blaster carelessly on her finger. Poor R2 was screeching helplessly in a closed huge garbage bin where she had thrown him. Luke could feel the building anger and feeling of... _betrayal_? from her.

"Mara, what are you doing?" Luke asked carefully. He was clearly walking on a unknown territory.

"Wrong answer", she shot a hole at his flight bench.

"What are you talking about?" Luke was trying hard to think what he could've possibly done to make her so upset. He hadn't seen her like this since Myrkr. He was also rather annoyed over the delay. This was not good, the one time he has an vision with no-ones life in danger and decides it safe to act immediately, he ends up in a situation like this. 'Just my luck.'

"Wrong again", another shot. She pulled her lightsaber and said: "next one is better be right one or I start doing some serious damage."

Luke looked at her for a while, he was confused and didn't like it a bit. But what he did know was that he needed that fighter intact, well it already needed few new parts he noted when moving his gaze across ripped components scattered across the floor around his ship.

He reached out for her mind and tried to figure what she meant. What he found was not anything near what he had expected.

"Stang", he whispered his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Indeed. Do tell me, how long you were going to keep this from the rest of the galaxy?" Mara's eyes were flashing dangerously.

Luke was thinking fast. How could this have happened? But of course he knew, he had been careless with the blind and now he would have to pay the price. There was no way he could get away without the truth and Mara knew this. So he decided to give up:

"Fine, you win."

"Wonderful isn't it. But not here, considering the amount of cameras in this hangar someone is bound to notice a midnight meeting in a restricted area and I really don't want to be interrupted by the security." She dropped from her 'seat' and started stalking towards a door at the other end of the landing area.

'Well what are you waiting for?' Her question rang inside his mind: 'I thought you were in a hurry.'

Luke was a bit confused by her sudden calmness. What happened to the earlier fury? Not that he minded of course. He was just relieved she wasn't going to make a scene, explaining all this to the NR leaders would be _very_ uncomfortable to say the least.

'Where are we going?' He asked.

'To my ship, and then to meet your dear father. I'm _anxious_ to meet him.' Was the response but Luke could also hear a thought that probably wasn't for his ears: 'To my ship where, if I'm not satisfied with the answers I can throw you out of the airlock.'

Luke started off after her trying to think of possible ways of preventing _that_ from happening but was interrupted by annoyed beeping from the trash cans.

"Poor R2 what did you do to make her react this badly?" He asked the droid as he lifted it from the can. His little friend went even more livid as it noticed the state the fighter was in.

"I know, but listen buddy. I need you to stay here and tomorrow you go to Leia and tell her that I went with Mara to deal with some business." R2 let out a series of noises that could only be translated as disbelieving snorts.

"Yeah I know, just tell her that I tried to go alone, which I did, and she didn't take it too well." A questioning beep. "No, don't, you know her decision on the matter. No need to make this even more complicated"

"Skywalker?"

"Just a second! Got it buddy? and try getting Wedge to look at that mess", he added nodding towards the rather sad looking fighter: "yes the same story. See you around." Then he went after the red-head.

* * *

"New Rebuplic flightcontrol, this is _Jade's Fire_ asking permission for departure", the permission was soon granted and the control washed for a pleasant trip, which at the moment Luke found a bit comical. True, usually he would've jumped at the chance of spending some alone time with the beautiful, incredible... well, Mara. But right now he would've prefered a quiet flight in his x-wing, with no delays in take off.

They sat in silence as Mara directed them out of the Coruscant airspace and in to the hyperspace coordinates set by Luke. They moved into the living area of her shuttle and sat down. After a while Luke asked:

"what do you want to know?"

"How about everything for starters and let's go from there", her voice was still rather sharp. But her anger had clearly lost most of it's edge.

"Where do you want to begin?" Luke asked soothingly.

"I guess the easy ones first. Who is that woman?"

"Easy ones? Right, she is my mother Padme Amidala Skywalker."

Mara looked at him for a while. He could feel the surprise his words had caused. Her voice was filled with disbelief as she said: "_Amidala_? _The_ Amidala? Are you kidding me? She died... right, so did your father and Piett and see how that went."

She drew a deep breath: "Amidala _Skywalker_, married then?" Luke nodded, he was pleased she believed him and stayed rather calm.

"Okay how did you meet her? I thought you grew up not knowing a thing about her", Mara was clearly trying to stay civil. And Luke appreciated it, he was really not looking forward of dodging blastershots.

"I was on a missions for the Alliance on Naboo, when I got in trouble. Imagine my surprise when I got rescued by moff Panaka, who took me to the other side of the planet to meet a mother I never knew." Mara studied him for a moment and apparently decided not to kill him. Luke was relieved because he knew how mad the truth sounded even in his own head.

"Panaka. Are you serious? He betrayed the empire?" She asked.

'Seriously? That's what she asks?' He thought, but wasn't careful enough.

'Shut it farmboy.' She responded and went to pour them drinks. 'She can't be that angry if she offered me a drink, unless of course it's poisoned.' He thought but decided to take the risk.

He took a sip and went on with the story:

"Well it would seem his loyalties lie with my mother more than Palpy." He explained with a shrug. She seemed to digest on that for a while before moving on.

"Very well, how about _The Executor_? Piett would never abandon the ship and yet he lives so _the Executor _must've survived aswell. Yet thousands saw it's fall and destruction at Endor."

"Now that is the beauty of it. It was a wrong ship", this causes Mara to raise her eyebrows: "Father had ordered Piett to stay in a nearby system away from the battle so that when the time comes _Executor_ could crush the rest of the rebel fleet and those loyal to the emperor and ensure my fathers succession to the throne."

"Wrong ship? How could the Imperials mistake in it?" She was clearly surprised.

"The ship was sending wrong identification code. And it's not like anyone would look too closely during the battle or believe someone crazy enough to use Vader's '_personal' _ID."

"You're probably right, though it's a miracle no-one noticed"

"Yes, but a miracle that saved the rest of the 501st and my father", Luke explained sounding rather relieved she was taking it all so well.

"Yes were we come to the final question", Luke could tell she was getting worked up again: "How. Did. He. Survive?!"

She had clearly left this question the last because it was what angered her the most. If the answer wasn't good enough Luke knew there would be trouble. But yet he had to ask:

"Why is it such a big deal to you? I was protecting my parents like any child would."

"You lied to me! I trusted you and you lied! You said that Vader is dead and it was a lie! And to think that I... I..." She suddenly went quiet and shut her mind completely, yet Luke could feel her inner turmoil. What was she going to say? Well she apparently had chosen not to speak, so he continued his explanations:

"I did not lie", Mara was about to interrupt but Luke continued:

"Please, let me finish. It is the truth from certain point of view. In the end my father broke free from the grasp of the dark side and that is when the sith in him _died_. The _part of him _that was _Dart Vader _died.

He was again Anakin Skywalker the jedi and the father. The dark soul died but the rest survived. And if you want to check on it in my report covering the events of the second death star I never said that my _father_ died. Only that Vader did."

Mara was silent for a long while. Then she burst into hysterical laughter. "You... You downright lied to the Alliance leaders. Right after they had won and you just... oh I didn't know you had it farmboy... You just told them that Vader is dead no worries do continue your party."

Luke watched her confused as she continued to laugh. This was getting way out of hand. First angry, then civilly icy, again flaring temper and now laughter. This rollercoaster was beginning to worry him big time. There was no way of predicting her next reaction.

Mara calmed down, seemed to regain her composure and was again cold as Hoth when she demanded to know what exactly happened after emperor died.

"What do you know already?" Luke asked carefully not wanting to evoke anymore sudden mood changes.

"You made a jump with the shuttle didn't you?" She sounded again accusing.

"Yes I did. My father was dying when we reached the shuttle he told me to take. I managed to attach him to the ships medbay before we departed from the station.

The death star had already been hit critically and I didn't have much time, so I made a jump. Luckily the evacuation coordinates had been already set, which probably is why father wanted me to take that shuttle. It took mere minutes for us to reach _the Executor._ It took three hours for the imperial medteam to detach father from that accursed, now very malfunctioning, suit.

They attached him to a life supporting system and began a protocol made for possible situation like this. As my fathers cover up I took, as Piett instructed, the armor with me back to Endor and burned it on a funeral pyre." Luke explained trying to cover all that happened as shortly as possible. But Mara was not pleased yet.

"Piett just let you onboard his ship?"

"Well it was a bit more complicated than that, but basically yes."

"But how did Vad... Sorry, Anakin end up on Naboo?" Mara was clearly just plain curious now. Her anger had been turned into annoyance of not being told before and Luke could finally breath in peace.

"After Endor Piett set course to Vjun where father kept all the research he had done in order to heal his broken body. They raided the fortress and took everything valuable they could with them.

For nearly a year they hid in deep space on a hidden space station and then when the fuss over emperor's fall had calmed down they moved him into Panaka's protection to Naboo."

"Why wouldn't they just keep him onboard?"

"There is no point in keeping a fleet like that fully operational when it's commander lies in coma. The space station was moved to better location and an entire city has been build for the crew and their families that have been transported there."

"Coma?"

"Yes, he went unconscious on our way to _the Executor _and hasn't awoken since. Now you see why I'm in such hurry? It's been over six years now."

* * *

**I'm not entirely happy of how this came out, but hopefully next one will be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Thank you ElsaSkywalker for your review, I've got to agree that I failed in keeping these characters canon. And am well aware of it myself. I'm trying not to do that too much in the future but no guarantees, we'll just have to see where the plot bunnymund decided to jump. **

**I'll probably rewrite this whole thing one day.**

**Btw I actually do like Leia but for the sake of plot that has to go.**

* * *

_Vjun sector;_

On board _Chimaera_ Gilad Pellaeon was holding a holo conference with a dozen other high-ranking Imperials who were loyal to the empire and not to themselves: "Thrawn's intelligence seems to have been true. The fortress of Vjun has been emptied."

"So are we to believe that lord Vader or one of his lieutenants may have survived?" Asked one of the general's.

"We can not be sure yet but the information we have gained can not be left unnoticed. But what we do know that there were indications that the documents of emperor's successor do exist, yet they have been taken aswell. Someone clearly does not want us to know who'll inherit the throne. There are some notes that the grand admiral made during his last days indicating that baron Fel may know something. Also the Moff of the Chommel sector needs to be questioned."

This awoke some murmurs including few angry "traitorous defector" hisses towards Fel.

"Very well how shall we continue?" Asked a moff who had not lost his calm.

"As we speak the hyperspace route to Chommell is being counted. As we do not know for sure where baron Fel resides these days I will have to follow our other lead." Pellaeon stated and was about to cut the communications as one of the officers said.

"Are we sure that it is wise to let an heir decided by _Vader_ to rule? Or incase the rebels were _wrong_, to bring Darth Vader _back_? To let _him_ rule?"

"Honestly? I do not know, but due the way Thrawn had made his research he deemed it worth the risk. After all, at the current state the empire will not last for long. We need a leader to follow, and Vader or any heir he has decided on is far better than some greedy warlord who all seem to be fighting over the Emperor's mantel. At least Vader had a sense of honour and I believe so will his heir." With that Pellaeon cut the connections and sent a pray to who ever might listen that Vader had _not_ decided on who he thought.

* * *

_Jade's Fire_

The trip to Naboo was a long one. It took ages especially when making few stops to make sure no one could follow. At some point Luke had contacted his sister and told her he was on some jedi business and not to worry. He however did not even try to explain the state in which his x-wing had been found.

Mara wasn't exactly surprised to find out that Leia knew nothing of her real parents still being alive. When Mara had asked about it Luke had simply said that Leia did not want to be connected to Vader in anyway. She was currently trying to change her files into saying that she has completely severed her relations to any other relative than her adopted parents.

That way incase it ever came to common knowledge that Vader was Anakin Skywalker she and her children would be safe from accusations. Yet it also meant that in the eyes of law Luke wasn't her brother.

Mara was quite shocked to know this, the perfect princess was actually rather cold and calculating. It clearly hurt Luke but somehow he understood Leia's decision and stayed calm.

But what really unnerved her was the growing tension in her ship. They had been in the hyperspace for far too long, just the two of them. And it was getting difficult. She was no longer angry but still felt a bit betrayed which was quite stupid considering that he had only been protecting his family and had tricked everyone else aswell.

But being constantly near the person she was secretary quite interested in...

'interested? quit lying to yourself Jade you love him, that's why you were so angry of his betrayal, and that's why you forgave so easily. You were just happy he hadn't meant to deceive you', she ignored that one.

... and especially when that wretched bond was between them. The more they spent time together the stronger it got. She was struggling to keep her shields up and she was pretty sure so was the jedi. The bond was pulling them towards each other and it was getting harder to resist by each passing day. How she just wished to stop struggling and surrounded to the pull, but then he would _know_.

To say that Mara would be relieved when they finally got to Naboo was an understatement.

* * *

"We need to change a ship", Luke said and brought them out of hyperspace.

"Sneaky", was all that Mara said as they approached a victory II class star destroyer.

Luke exchanged a few words with the control and they were given clearance to board the destroyer. Mara wouldn't even bother be surprised anymore. The farmboy seemed to have secrets after secrets. She didn't bother to argue the wisdom behind his actions as he seemed to be well aware of what he was doing.

'We're going to leave _the Fire_ in here and continue with a nubian shuttle. They will take good care of her, meaning they won't put finger on your ship.' Luke spoke in her mind.

'This ship is part of Piett's fleet?'

'yes', he confirmed. 'So, they probably hide in this system then'. They landed in the hangar and exited _the Fire_. Then they made their way to another shuttle waiting in the same hangar. At the bottom of the ramp leading to the ship stood a pilot waiting for them.

Mara gave Luke a generous slap at the back of his head: 'didn't bother to tell me that you've managed to make _Soontir Fel_ part of your little secret did you!' she was annoyed. That farmboy had once again managed to not tell her something _pretty_ important, considering the fact _who_ the awaiting pilot was.

'Sorry, he wasn't supposed to be in here, he should be back in Varykino or the station.'

Apparently Luke noticed she wasn't happy with the answer and continued: 'I was going to tell you eventually, just didn't believe it necessary quite yet.'

Mara glared at him but was interrupted by Fel:" Luke! It's been a while, your father..."

"I know, how soon you can get this thing flying?"

"A minute or two, let's go then." The three of them went to the cockpit and strapped themselves. They got a departure clearance and were soon off towards Naboo.

"So who do I have the pleasure to meet?" The baron turned his attention to Mara.

"Soontir, meet Mara Jade, a friend of mine." Luke introduced her. Fel was a bit taken aback.

"The Emperor's hand? Are you absolutely sure this is wise? No offence miss Jade."

"None taken, I myself am not sure whether I should trust a defector who seemingly has defected twice now." Mara said. She had been under the impression that Fel had been captured by the empire but apparently that was not the case: "So how did you get in this mess?" She inquired.

"I got in trouble. The empire was coming after me and my family. I was going to bolt when Luke offered me a job." Was the curt response.

"As for this being wise", Luke cut in: "she really gave me no choice."

"Don't worry I got it. It's not as if it's in my place to say whether you can bring your girlfriend to meet your parents or not." Typical corellian as he was, Fel said.

"I'm not...we're not..." Mara was struggled with the words of denial. And she knew exactly why; she _wanted_ what Soontir believed to be true. But there was no way she would admit it!

Luke had opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Something else had apparently caught his attention. He looked at her with surprise written on his face, but quickly hid it. 'He didn't hear _that_ did he?!' Mara was panicking. Stupid corellian making her slip like that!

Soontir had apparently noticed his continuation on the matter was not welcomed at the moment and focused his attention to the hyperspace.

* * *

They landed Naboo at sun set. The landing area was clearly for private ships and not for those of trade and visitors. It was not the capital, Mara noticed, but some smaller place which probably didn't even allow other than residents to dock here. Soontir led them through the city around them to a river, where they continued their journey with a waterspeeder.

The wind was strong and Mara had to hold her hood (she had had to borrow Luke's robe in order to cover her trademark hair), to keep it from falling. After some time the scenery opened for a lake lights up in different colours by the last ray's of the sun. At the other side of the lake Mara could see the house. It looked even more magnificent in real life, with the setting sun painting the walls with it's glow.

The closer they got the more anxious she could feel Luke getting. He was eager to meet his father whom they both could tell was awake by the way the air was thick of his presence. How he had stopped them from noticing him light-years away was a mystery. This much power and none noticed? She was impressed.

As she turned to look at Luke she felt a pang of grief. 'Get your self together Jade', she scolded herself. But still, they had not exchanged a word since she had made her mistake. Soontir had came up with the idea of hiding her hair and yet he had not uttered a word as he tossed her the robe. It clenched her heart that he had not said a thing to her. But of course she knew the truth; she was not worth of his attention, probably not anyones attention, she didn't deserve love after all she had done. She knew he didn't like her like _that_, he was just trying to think words to make it clear to her nicely. He would never hurt her deliberately if he could avoid it, she thought bitterly.

Why had she had to insist on going with him? It was not like she actually _wanted_ to meet Vader. She had left that part of her life behind. And now her foolishness had shattered the fragile friendship they had. Why had she fallen for him? _Why!? _Wasn't it enough to have at least _one_ friend? Why did she have to reach higher? She was an assassin, basically a war criminal, far from an ideal match for the jedi master. Her life was worthless compared to the rebel hero and she _knew_ it. So why...

"Will you stop that?" Luke was clearly annoyed. They had just stepped out of the speeder. He looked her straight in the eyes.

Soontir raised his eyebrow and said: "I'll go tell them that we've arrived", then he left them alone. Clearly not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"I'm sorry Luke, I really should learn to keep my shields up. It's just so hard with this bond but I promise not to disturb you anymore. I..." Mara vowed trying to make amends.

"That's not what I meant. You are not worthless! Don't you ever say that again!" that struck Mara speechless. He was not happy with her.

"I..." She tried again.

"Let me finish. How can you think no one should love you? You are the most perfect woman I've ever met. Brave, smart, beautiful, kind. Full of light." By now he had grabbed both her shoulders. She was astonished to say the least. She couldn't understand a word he was saying. "How can you think _I_ can't love you?" He asked and kissed her.

Mara was awestruck. Her thoughts were going hundred parsecs per second. Perfect? Her? He loved her? What was this? How did they end up like this? This fast? What had changed? Then she felt him breaking the walls between them and she was overcome by the intensity of his love for her. It was impossible, it couldn't be happening!

But it was, slowly it dawned to Mara why he was always so attentive towards her. Why he had complied her wish to know his secrets. He was powerful enough to wipe the memory of those visions out of her mind had he seen her as a threat. But he had not. He had hoped she would understand. Hoped she would forgive and not abandon him. He didn't mind the darkness in her, he focused on the light that was brighter because of the shadows. He didn't mind her previous 'occupation', he had killed people too. He didn't think that anything Mara saw as a fault in her was a fault but a beautiful and meaningful part that made her his Mara. And it dawned to her, as unbelievable as it sounded ahe wasn't alone with her feelings: _he loved her!_

'See? Not worthless, worth of everything.' His words rang in her mind.

'I love you', Mara responded still bit unsure of her standing.

'and I love you, don't you ever doubt it.'

They stood there at the fading light of the day blue orbs starting at the green ones. Then as if the shock of her feelings returned wasn't enough he asked:

"Marry me?"

* * *

**Feels like this chapter wouldn't end at all. Had to cut it from here to have something where to begin with the next.**

**I hope this one makes sense and isn't as horrendous as the previous one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Okay another chapter, this one should be less rushed than those before, please tell what you think.**

* * *

"_Marry me?"_

"What?! You do realise I'm the emperor's hand? And you are the hero of the rebellion?" Mara tried to reason him, _was he seriously out of his mind_? Yes she was overjoyed over the offer, but somebody had to think straight.

"I'm also Vader's son so I guess we're even. Marry me?" He countered.

"If anyone finds out they will be thinking that we're trying to resurrect the empire." Mara knew this would bring him back to his senses.

"I don't care. Marry me?"

"The press will execute us, and the NR Intelligence will make my life a living hell", she added.

"Then we keep it secret. Marry me?" Would he really do it for her? Yes, yes he would.

"What if someone finds out? It could ruin your image."

"Their problem, not mine. I can do as I please with my private life. Marry me?"

"Leia doesn't like me." She knew how much his sister meant for him.

"It's my life, I don't care what she thinks. Marry me?"

"The jedi code forbids marriage", Mara said sadly.

"I was going to make a new code anyway. Marry me?"

"You can't just _make_ a new code!" Was he serious?

"Of course I can, the old one won't work in todays galaxy, it's too old-fashioned and had some flaws from the beginning. Marry me?" He had a point there.

"You're impossible."

"I know, part of my charm. Marry me?"

"You will keep on asking that until I agree won't you?" It brought a smile on her face that she knew it to be true.

"Yes I will so please just say 'yes'? Marry me?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes. And why would she refuse? Isn't it what she wants?

"Of course I will", she responded laughing and let the tears of joy fall.

He laughed and she could feel the world brighten few shades. She was so happy that she felt like she could face anything right now. They kissed and stood there for a long time enjoying each others presence until few drops of water fell from the sky. They had not noticed the clouds gathering.

Luke sighed and asked teasingly: "So are you ready to meet your in-laws?"

Mara groaned. She had completely forgotten where they were and one it was going to be even more complicated than before: "I guess keeping this from them would be futile knowing that their existence is a secret it self."

Luke looked relieved: "I'm glad you agree I don't think I could lie to my mother."

Mara could feel his anxiousness to meet his father again returning: "I guess we should go to meet your parents. After all we have kept them waiting for what? an hour?"

* * *

In a livingroom at one of the lower floors three people were silently talking, drinking kaf and enjoying the warmth and golden light coming from the fireplace. The room was decorated with rich colors of red and wood. Great windows looked out to the darkness lake and few drops of water slid down the glass, it had started to rain.

Padme was sitting on a loveseat near the fire with her husband. _Her Anakin_, she still couldn't believe he had returned to her. It felt like a dream. It was a miracle. She turned to look at him. A small smile played on his lips as he looked at her. The smile was not as carefree as it once had been, yet the love and warmth were still there.

Padme studied his face something she had taken a habit in these past years. He was still pale and there were dark circles around his eyes. Eyes that shone blue again and not that nightmarish yellow that had plagued her dreams for so long. His once long brown hair was now rather short and she could see the gray streaks in it. She knew they weren't young anymore, yet as she looked in his eyes it felt like when they were young again.

At one of the armchairs on the other side of the room sat baron Fel. Fel was as relaxed as always in the house, he often came to visit Padme and kept her informed on what was going on around the galaxy. He also often met with her other regular quest, admiral Piett, to talk about the station in Kaliida.

Unlike Piett who lived in the small previously uninhabited planet (that had now been erased from all space records they had gotten access into, near the Kaliida Nebula which hid the fleet and the station in it), Fel's family lived in the next house which gave him nearly limitless access to the private docks at the still somewhat imperialised Naboo.

Fel had been a bit nervous first when Ani had woken but gotten fast over it. His wife and children had visited them yesterday. Padme smiled at the memory. It had clearly brought more life in to Anakin's eyes to see kids running and laughing around the house.

Padme's musings were interrupted as Anakin suddenly turned his head towards the door leading to the hallway. Only a minute later they could see the door open revealing their son and a red-headed woman with stunningly green eyes.

This has to be Mara then, Padme decided. Her curiosity had awoken when Soontir had said she was coming too. Luke had visited her after Thrawn's death and told her about a new friend of his. Of course she had immediately noticed the loving undertone in his voice, she was his mother after all. Anakin on the other hand had not been none too pleased to hear of their son's new friend.

Anakin rose from the couch slowly. He had yet to fully regain his strength and muscle control. Anakin move towards his son. Luke walked to meet him in the halfway. They stopped and stood for a while studying each other's face. And then for the first time ever Luke hugged his father. Anakin smiled broadly, there were unshed tears in his eyes.

Padme went to them and the small family shared a hug. They did not notice Mara and Fel slipping out of the room.

* * *

"Not something you see everyday is it?" Fel asked her as soon as they were out of the door.

"No, it isn't", she agreed.

"Sorry if I caused trouble by my remark", he actually did sound apologetic which Mara hadn't even known corellians were capable of.

'Should I tell him?' She carefully asked Luke, not wanting to interrupt his time with his family.

'You might as well, he is a regular sight around the house and lives in the neighbour.' Was his response from the other room.

"Actually I guess I should be thanking you", she smiled at him: "because of you I'm soon going to be Mrs. Skywalker." Fel was clearly surprised:

"You two surely move fast don't you? Congratulations."

"Thanks", her heart leaped at his honest well wishing. But then that kriffin' corellian had to continue:

"Bet the old Skywalker is going to love that", he said eyes twinkling.

Mara's face went pale. She hadn't even thought of _that_. This was not good. Yes, it was going to cause trouble if anyone found out of their marriage, even more so if the knew of Luke's relation to Vader. But the reaction from the former sith lord? Apparently her panic was easily readable from her face.

"Relax, he is a nice guy, which I didn't expect. A bit moody at times, which isn't a surprise. But the his lady wife will keep him in line. Seriously this last week after he awoke? She has this incredible skill of keeping him calm and preventing him of getting out of line. It's _scary_ knowing who he used to be." Soontir was clearly impressed, but his reassurances weren't too helping: what if _she_ doesn't accept her?

"Easy Jade, they're nice people, there's nothing to fear. Anyway I got to go, my family awaits, and I don't want to be around when the big boss finds out." He started his way to the stairwell.

"Coward!" She hissed after him.

"See you around Jade!" Was his response. Mara cursed and went back to the livingroom. 'Time to meet the family'. Was her humorless thought. Nevertheless she decided to make a short tour of the house before going back.

* * *

Luke couldn't believe it true. His father was finally here. Gone was the black armour and the sickening aura of death around him. This was the man behind the mask, the one he had yearned to know for his entire life.

His life had faced a fatal change through past then years. From an orphaned boy whose uncle and aunt had just been murdered, to a jedi whose father was a sith. To suddenly finding his mother, then learning of a sister, of whom even the mother hadn't spoken a word. To finally having also the father back, only to come near losing him again and now finally he was here. He had a family. And soon his life would be very much perfect; he was going to Marry the woman of his dreams. This day really couldn't get any better.

"How is your sister? Padme didn't tell much. Only that she married that smuggler and has twins named Jacen and Jaina."

"They're all fine. She still doesn't want to hear a word of you but did name her newborn son Anakin." Luke told his parents and handed a small holoprojector containing pictures of his niece and nephews to his mother.

"They are adorable, thank you!" tears were running from her eyes as she took first glances at her newest grandson.

"They are aren't they? I wish that someday Leia will come to her senses and bring them to meet you."

"No, it is better this way. The children are at tender age and my precense could be turmoilous. Besides, this way they are protecting from my reputation." Anakin said self-loathingly.

"He is right Luke, we can not compromise their futures by suddenly appearing. As much as it hurts to admit it." Padme said and Luke decided it the end on the matter for today.

They changed the subject and Luke started to tell them of Byss. Anakin was clearly surprised and bit worried to find out that his son had bonded with the ex-assassin. When Luke asked if he knew anything about the bonds like that, he had to admit not having listened too well when the matter was covered in class. So Luke went on with the story.

"I don't know how I did it, suddenly I just new what had to be done. I just... I don't know... exterminated him, ripped him to pieces... it felt right at the moment, but now... I feel myself a monster." Luke spoke out his confusion and fears.

"If anyone is a monster in this story that is Palpatine, if anyone deserved what you did it's him." his mother said.

"But I don't know how I did it."

"Luke", Anakin started: "I do not have a father."

"What do you mean?"

"I was born out of Force", Luke looked surprised at that: "I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's the truth."

'Make's sense farmboy, it explains why you're so ridiculously strong with the Force', Mara cut in through the bond. She had started listening when they were speaking of the bond.

"Are you trying to say that my 'grandfather' is the Force itself, and somehow it got fed up with Palpatine and decided to show me how to get rid of him?" It sounded even more stupid when he said it.

"Without any finesse that covers it up pretty much", Luke could see a glint in his eye that reminded him of the look in the eyes of Rogues before doing something _very_ stupid or reckless: "and before you ask it is only a one possible scenario on how it may have happened, but the only one I can come up with."

Luke pondered on what he had heard for a while and decided to let it be, he might never know what actually happened. So he moved on with the story and his father's eyes lit up when he described their flight from the planet. The story was only halfway through their journey to Coruscant (during which his mother had moved to sit beside him and was trying to find any traces of malnutrition or exhaustion on his face), when he noticed Mara slipping back to the room. Apparently Fel was no longer with her.

* * *

Mara was silently standing by the door. She could feel the love and joy emitting from the family, it truly was a beautiful scene. The fire behind them, beautiful homely room, a family together at last, missing only the daughter who, apparently wanted nothing to do with the rest of them.

As she watched them she for a while forgot her nerves. For a moment she forgot that these man and woman were the once most feared man in the galaxy, once the hero all had known by name, a jedi, a general. And that she was the beloved queen and senator of her people who had held part in the birth of the Rebel Alliance. She also forgot that these legendary people were to be her in-laws.

After a while they turned their attention to her.

'Calm down Mara, they won't bite', Luke spoke in her mind.

'Easy for you to say, you don't have to meet your fiance's parents only half an hour after the proposal!'

'It'll be fine', he reassured her.

Anakin eyed him suspiciously, he had clearly noticed something. Then Anakin turned his eyes to her. They were unreadable yet she could feel his mistrust. And who could blame him? He had known her before, he knew what she was capable of.

Padme studied her curiously and smiled warmly. And somehow, Mara realised, she already _knew_.

"Mara Jade", Anakin greeted her: "I'm surprised to find that out of all people you have defected." Padme rewarded his sharp words with a glare.

"Lord Vader, I'm not surprised to find that out of all people you have not gained any manners." Was her response. Mara couldn't help herself, the nerve of that man to throw her old life to her face!

For a while they stared at each other neither standing back.

Finally Padme interrupted them: "Luke, please introduce me to your friend", her words were kind yet Mara could easily hear the undertone in them. It said that no fighting inside her house or there would be trouble. Apparently the former sith understood this aswell as he turned away his gaze and went to pour himself a cup of kaf.

"Mara meet my mother, queen Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker", Mara nervously smiled as a greeting. "Mother meet Mara Jade, my fiancee." Padme smiled widely whilst Anakin spurted his kaf out.

* * *

**I was thinking of bringing in Syal and Panaka at the next chapter, possibly Pellaeon aswell, haven't decided yet. I'll also try to explain more about the Kaliida and maybe even get this show _finally_ on the road.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Thank you for the reviews:)**

**This is more of a filler chapter I think... Next one will get more down to the business.**

**I had this horrendous writer's block and wasn't able to write direct continuation to the previous chapter. I did try but it always ended up horrible (and I wrote half a dozen of different scenes) so I solved it this way. Sorry folks:(**

* * *

The next morning Mara woke to a knock on her door. She reached for Luke, only to notice that he wasn't at the house at all. She stood up and pulled on a robe that Padme had borrowed to her. Then she went to open the door and was met by a beautiful golden haired woman.

"Yes?" She asked groggily. She was in desperate need of kaf!

"Now I remember you! You had that incredibly beautiful blue dress in the empire day party!" The woman said cheerily.

"What?!" Wait, she _did_ know this woman. Right, hadn't Luke said that Fel lived in the neighbour? This was Fel's wife, baroness Wynssa Starflare, the famous actress.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduced myself. I'm Syal, nice to meet you Mara Jade."

"Nice to meet you too, I guess... Syal", Some sort of alias perhaps, or could it be her _real_ name?

"Padme asked me to bring some clothes to you. I hope they fit." Syal said handing a pile of clothes she had been holding.

"I almost forgot. The dining room is down those stairs and to the left, hope you enjoy your stay in here. Do visit me someday!", with that she just turned on her heels and disappeared down the hallway.

'What just happened?' Mara was confused and her thoughts were still muddled by sleep. She gets waked up by a _baroness_ who just hands her a pile of clothes, exchanges a few words in a conversation that doesn't make any sense and just saunters off. Oh, kriff! I need my morning kaf to be able to interact with people like that.

Well whatever she might as well dress and head for a breakfast now that she was awake.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was sitting in small dining room eating his breakfast. His thoughts wandered back to the yesterday night when he had received the shock of his life. _His_ son was going to _marry_ one of _emperor's_ personal assassins and not just any of them no, it just had to be Palaptine's favourite didn't it?

It was outrageous! The nerve of that woman! A marriage! His son! With _her_! Did Luke even realise what he was going to do? Well, he seemed to be aware of her past and with that bond, which Anakin didn't understand the slightest, she couldn't actually hurt him without hurting herself... probably.

The bond... yes, he himself was able to change few words with his son through the Force but this... this was something else. 'Sithspit! That murderess is going to be my daughter-in-law!'

Well, it wasn't like he could do anything to stop it. He had not been part of Luke's life in... ever, and when he finally had the chance to get knowing his son, he wouldn't blow his chance by trying to stand in his way at a matter this important. Was he weary of Mara Jade? Yes. Was she dangerous? Yes! Was her past rival to his in darkness? Well... not really, but it _was_ dark. Could she have abandoned her previous life? Well he had, why couldn't she? He would just have to wait and see what was to come.

He had even tried to meditate on this, but the Force had been practically dancing with joy, so no allies there.

Even if he wasn't too sure what to think of the upcoming wedding Padme at least was overjoyed. And that was enough for him. Force knows how few causes of joy she had had during these past about thirty years, he thought with a pang of quilt.

"Good morning my lord", Syal greeted him as she stepped to the room. No matter what he said she wouldn't stop calling him with his former title, so he answered the same:

"Morning baroness, what beings you here this early?"

"Just brought some clothes to Mara, Padme wants her to have some local garbs, anyway I need to get back to my kids", she explained cheerily. 'What is it with this woman and her morning cheeriness, I can't stand it!'

"I see, well I hope you have a nice day", he said just as she stepped out on the terrace doors and used the outer route to get back to her speeder.

It took only minutes for Mara to come in the room: "Good morning Mara", he said rising his gaze from the datapad containing days news he had been reading. She was wearing pale green outfit which reminded him of the one head seen on Padme so long ago at the Lars's. Apparently Syal's taste in clothing wasn't that different from his wife's.

She mumbled something incoherent and went for the kaf. Anakin raised his eyebrows amused by her behaviour. Who would have thought the great assassin to be this bad in mornings? It almost made her more humane. Maybe he should try and forget her past for a while and see what happens? At least try to stay civil.

"Stop laughing at me", Mara muttered after few sips from her cup: "Where are the others?"

"They went to town to run some errands. They should be back in an hour or so." Anakin answered returning to his reading. Interacting with her wasn't so hard at all when one but his mind into it, he noticed. At least Padme would be happy if they didn't try to strangle each other.

"Errands? Won't they be recognised?", Mara was surprised to find that someone presumed dead could just go out shopping.

"It is not uncommon for nubian women to cover their heads. It is also a common belief that she is dead so no-one will look too long." She felt his regret as he said that: "As for Luke, you think anyone will actually recognise him without his trademark black clothes." Anakin answered as he started to peel some sort of fruit.

"How do you know it's a trademark?" Her eyes narrowed. As far as she knew Luke hadn't started using black until Bespin, hardly giving it a time to become trademark in Vader's eyes.

"I asked the same question as you did before they left", he answered with twinkle in his eyes.

Mara couldn't help but laugh at that. She turned her attention to the breakfast table and a realisation struck her. Here she was having a casual morning chat with the most hated man in the universe. And that man was going to be her father-in-law.

And seriously? That man? He was just casually eating a fruit whilst reading the news. Dressed in grey shirt and black slacks, relaxed posture, graying hair and few wrinkles on his face and some sort of juicy fruit in his hand he was the farthest one could get from being a dark lord of the sith. It was nearly absurd.

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly realising she had not even glanced at the chrono.

"Nearing 1000", was his answer as he checked it from his datapad.

"That much? How come you're still eating breakfast?" She was honestly surprised. Even though she had spent half the night talking with Luke then tossed and turned in her bed until she fell a sleep at small hours, she was surprised to have slept this long.

"It is actually a brunch for me, you see it has only been a week since I awoke and I still require much rest. After Padme and Luke left I spent a couple hours in healing trance", he explained. Mara studied his face more carefully and noticed the still present marks of long illness, if it could be called that.

They finished with their breakfast and Anakin gestured her to follow his movements were slow yet one could not mistake it for weakness. They moved to sit on one of the terraces.

"Guess we might as well get to know each other. You are working for smugglers these days?" Anakin asked.

'Now this is a change to last night, he is actually trying to show some interest in my life, instead of trying to point out how impossible my relationship with Luke is.' Mara thought, and answered:

"I am and I quite like it. Karrde is a good man."

"I have to admit it wasn't what I expected you would do with your life."

"After Endor I was basically left with nothing and Karrde offered me a place to stay", Mara answered honestly.

"Tell me what happened after Endor, I know something but I'd like to hear it one more time." He was curious and didn't bother to hide it. So Mara told him everything, including how she had gotten rid of Palpatine's last command. He was bit taken aback by it, but was relieved to find out that mount Tantiss had gone up with a blast.

Then she remembered that she had something that belonged to him: "When one trains to become a jedi it is custom to build one's own lightsaber, right?"

"Yes own lightsaber is customised to practically be part of you. You can use someone elses aswell but it is not the same." He answered confused by where she was going with this.

"Then I guess I should return this to you", she took her, _his_ lightsaber from folds of her dress where it had been hidden and offered it to him.

"How?" He could not believe his eyes as he grabbed the smooth cylinder and examined it.

"Luke took it from the clone and gave it to me claiming that he didn't have any use for two."

"Then you should keep it", Anakin tried.

"No, I want to build my own. I was not too eager to be basically retrained, but with all Luke's knowledge of the Force buzzing in my head I really have no choice." She admitted.

"That saber has bled so much innocent blood... I don't know if I can wield it anymore." He hesitated.

"The saber is part of your life before the suit. It has been used to dark deeds but what about before that? It is a part of the jedi, a hero. Yes you probably used it to carry on the order 66. It is your past, now look forward and create it a new history, do some good with it again." Anakin watched her for a while as he had never seen her before:

"You really have changed, I give you that Mara Jade. I will do as you say, but I won't promise anything."

* * *

Luke stopped the speeder and helped her mother out of it.

"Where is your father?" He searched the force and answered:

"At the eastern terrace."

"Thank you Luke", then she disappeared in the house.

After she had left it didn't take long for Mara to appear at the top of the stairs leading down to where he was standing. Luke's heart skipped a beat. She looked amazing. Her red hair loose, clad in pale green dress and surrounded by flowers. He couldn't believe his luck; this beautiful woman was going to be his wife.

"You are so beautiful", he said and kissed her after she had stopped before him. As they pulled apart she had the most wonderful smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Not bad yourself, blue really suits you." It dawned him that she probably had never seen him in any other color than black. But it didn't matter right now.

"There's a custom on Naboo which I quite like... and my mother would probably have my head if I didn't follow it", he said and pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket. He gave it to her. Her heart jolted as she opened the box. Inside it was beautifully crafted ring. It was made of rhodian platinum and the metal was elegantly curved around small emeralds.

"It is so beautiful! Thank you!" she hugged him tightly.

"May I?" After she nodded he slipped the ring on her finger. She watched the ring sparkle on her finger as the sun touched it. She poured all her love through their bond on him and gave him the kiss of his life.

"You know, there is this incredibly beautiful valley with lost of waterfalls at a walking distance and I was thinking..." He suggested. Mara smiled he was always so enthusiastic when it came to water.

"What about your parents?" She asked, it wasn't everyday he got chance to spent time with them.

"They will understand, besides they won't be expecting us till dinner."

"Well in that case. Lead the way farm boy." She said laughing.

* * *

It felt almost surreal that he was this close to find out answers to questions Thrawn had been asking. Pellaeon gazed through the viewport on the commandbridge. To think that a planet like this hid all the answers was strange. The planet was a mix of blue and green there was nothing out of ordinary in it and yet... To think how important to the future of the empire it could be.

All unanswered questions he had: what had happened in Vjun? Who had raided the Bast Castle? Who had destroyed or taken the documents naming the heir? Somehow Thrawn had found out that there were two copies of it but Emperor's copy had been destroyed leaving only it's casing for the noghri to find when they infiltrated the imperial palace. And Vader's copy? Well that he hoped to find here.

What really happened onboard of the death star II? Vader's funeral pyre had been found, but it lacked any traces of biological tissue. Reports stated that there had been no body left of Kenobi either and it could be the same case with Vader, but he _needed_ to _know_.

And where were the ships of the Death Squadron? _Ithmar's fist_ had gone missing as well as _Avenger, Stalker_ and many other major ships. Thousands of imperial soldiers and crew members accompanied by capable officers and pilots were gone, as for the matter of fact were their families. And how did Fel fit in this? He was missing as well was his family.

And then there was the data _Chimaera_ had collected during the battle of Endor. Thrawn had spent hours analyzing it and Pellaeon could see it as well; something was off with Vader's fleet, something he couldn't quite put his finger in.

"Sir, they are hailing us."

"Tell them to inform the Moff of my visit. And to tell him that I want to know where the Bast Castle documents are."

* * *

**I know it is not perfect, but at least I broke the block.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Sorry it took this long! **

**I started at my new job and it is a killer. I am too tired all the time to write:( also my mom was hospitalized for a while (of course doctors screwed up) thankfully she is okay now.**

**And what's worst, while cleaning (my new job) at private medic house (or what ever it translates into) I got stabbed by a needle that some idiotic doctor had thrown into regular garbage. And now I am waiting to hear if I am infected by Hiv or some other nice little surprise. **

**I am afraid of the results. **

**Life sucks:(**

**Anyway, thanks for listening:) and now, on with the story.**

* * *

After dinner Luke and Anakin were playing holo-chess at the same room they had spent time the previous evening. Luke was thrilled; he was actually spending time with his father. Doing something _normal_, talking, bonding, having fun... what ever it was normal father-son relationships contained. Luke scanned the board and noticed an opening.

"Hah! Beat that!" He said after his turn.

Anakin watched him amusement dancing in his eyes, driving away the ever present haunted look. Then he shook his head and moved a piece ruining Luke's plan.

"Child", Anakin started with a dry teacher's voice, which Luke found quite funny: "Do not take a general -a tactical genius at that if I may say so myself-, no matter how old for a fool."

"Old man, do not take a _child_, a former rebel commander as it was for an idiot either", he countered as his father sprang the trap he had carefully set. Anakin managed to avoid the consequences narrowly and the game went on. It felt nice doing something normal for a change. Right then, in that room there was no New Republic demanding his attention, no war, no Palpatine, no dark-side, no jedi, no Kaliida, no planet Sanctuary with hundreds of former Imperials. Just two men; a father and a son playing a game of chess and trying to get to know each other better.

Just as Luke was trying to figure out how to beat his father in the game, a member of staff (a selected group of Stormtroopers from 501st) came to room accompanied by Piett who had arrived earlier for dinner. Both Skywalkers could immediately detect something was off.

"Sir, we have a problem. A star destroyer managed to arrive without our notice." Piett announced. Even if he said it with an expressionless face Luke could feel his worry in the Force.

"It is not the first time our imperial neighbors have decided to grace us with their presence. After all Chommel used to be an imperial sector." Luke cut in before Anakin could open his mouth.

"This time is different. We identified the ship, it's _Chimaera_."

At this Luke let out a very un-jedi like flood of curses whilst his father asked: "Pellaeon's ship? Isn't he supposed to be at the remnant worlds?" The spark of amusement had long since dimmed and shadows of the past were once again in his gaze.

"According to the latest intelligence, yes."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luke said after regaining his composure. "I feel something big is coming. Whether it is good or bad I do not know."

"Sirs, if I may?" the trooper asked, letting go of his earpiece.

"Yes lieutenant Mark?" Piett gave him permission.

"I just received information from Theed. Moff Panaka hasn't been able to contact us straight but one of our men managed overhear part of the conversation. It would seem that admiral Pellaeon is looking for some important document over 'succession' that will be the key on empire's future. He is bent to turn every rock and interrogate everyone on the planet if he must in order to find it."

Anakin sighed in defeat, this was not supposed to happen, empire was not supposed to start searching Naboo... document... why did it sound so familiar?... future of the empire... document... Oh no!:

"Admiral, tell me that you destroyed every bit of data there was in Bast Castle." But as he asked this he already knew the truth. This was not good.

"No, we copied everything before destroying the mainframe. The information is safely in _Executor's_ datacore."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"What document are we talking about and what is so importantly about it?" Luke asked.

Anakin turned his gaze to his son: "The document that Pellaeon is most likely to search for names you as the lawful heir to the imperial throne after me."

"What!?" What ever Luke had expected this was not it: "Why?! No way! NO WAY!"

"We had our reasons..." Anakin tried to explain.

"Reasons? _Reasons_!? _What_ were you _thinking_?" Luke sank deeper in his chair, his face pale. This was _not_ happening. It couldn't be happening. It was absurd.

'Relax your imperial majesty, there is no way they will accept you as their ruler', Mara's soothing, yet teasing voice echoed in his head. She was in the room next doors with his mother: 'Besides you're only second in line.' She tried to reason him. The calming effect of her words was Indonesiassa by her own shock, surprise and confusion Luke could feel weeping in the bond.

'You do realise that he has been announced dead?' Luke despared. He was feeling sick and couldn't even fathom to understand how Mara was able to stay even this calm.

'Last time I checked Anakin Skywalker was missing in action. So technically you're only a prince.' Her words weren't too helpful.

'That is hardly the point here. The problem is that we have _Pellaeon_ who was basically _Thrawn's_ right hand man, searching for a document over _succession_!' Luke was not happy. Actually he was nearing panic, which he hadn't done in... a very long time.

"You know I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the point do you?" Anakin answered to Luke's earlier question. Ignoring the fact that the Force was 'buzzing' as he called it, between Luke and Mara.

"Sorry to interrupt", Piett started: "But what will we do to them?"

"What options do we have?" Luke asked tiredly, trying to over come his shock.

"We can hand over what ever it is that he wants. We could keep low-profile and hope that the storm blows over. We could put _Executor_ back to service and blow _Chimaera_ to pieces. Or we could, as the position of supreme-commander is still the highest rank one can achieve, talk with Pellaeon and order him to remain silent."

"And none of that is too appealing." Luke sighed. This wasn't good at all.

Padme and Mara had slipped in the room while Piett was starting their options. "We need to speak with this Pellaeon and make him stop this search." Padme stated firmly.

"And I would like to know why they are searching for the heir in the first place. Last time I heard the imperial remnants were busy trying to kill each other in search of power." Mara pondered.

The room was silent for a while as they all tried to figure out this new turn of events. Luke didn't like the situation one bit. If Thrawn had known, which he most likely did, that Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker, he already had had the hunch on the possible heir. Search for the document might have been only for making sure.

Then on the other hand Luke couldn't understand why Thrawn hadn't tried to stir trouble in the New Republic's ranks by sharing his guess earlier. 'He may have tried to avoid admitting the possibility of a rebel emperor. It which might have lessened his authority or given the Rebuplic a weapon against him...' Mara's thoughts were in line with his.

Then lieutenant Mark broke the silence: "Orders sirs?"

"Call Theed, tell them to arrange Pellaeon here _today_. And call Fel, I need him to be prepared. Admiral call Kaliida, order the _Fist_ to stand by, just in case." Anakin gave his orders with a tone that left no place for arguments.

* * *

How had all changed to this in matter of hours Mara couldn't understand. It had been a beautiful day. They had wandered in the woods and fields around Varykino for hours. Luke had shown her the valley of waterfalls which Mara had taken an immediate liking to. She had seen all the wonders of the galaxy during her service as the Hand, yet there was something in the air and the surroundings that allured her. It had been nearly overwhelming to stand in thee middle of such beauty and surrounded by the life and songs of nature.

They had enjoyed each others presence and learned new sides of the other. Already at some stage they knew every wish and dream the other had but to hear them said out loud had it's own meaning. But first and foremost they had talked about the future.

Both had agreed that the wedding would be held here, on Naboo. It was a bit fast but it didn't really matter. They were going to spent the rest of their lives with each other so there was no point in really delaying . Besides, this way they could keep low profile, could include Luke's parents and if the wedding was already held Leia, whom they would have to tell eventually, wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. thought of telling Leia made Mara nervous, Han would probably understand, but Leia?

And after their return to ordinary life from this dream world on Naboo? Well Mara was going to do some runs for Karrde but try to stay closer to Coruscant and complete her jedi training. As for Luke, he would follow the path towards rebuilding the jedi order. Piett had taken all jedi holocrons there had been in Vjun, those would be a great help in reaching his goal.

There was still much planning to do, including how to keep their new relationship status from causing a supernova-like impact on the rest of the galaxy. It would be tricky but they would manage... right?

But it had not been time to worry about that, they would take it day at a time and see where it went. they had believed this was the time to enjoy, live, love and laugh. And that they did, drunk with happiness they felt invincible. They should've known it wouldn't last.

And here they were waiting for Pellaeon and Panaka to arrive. Mara had no clue of what the future held in store for them. But she had this feeling that it wasn't anything they had wished for.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening. Sun had set and the stars had come out. Padme was leaning on the railing of a terrace deep in thought. She couldn't still believe it. For years she has no contact to her family. Then she meets her son and soon after that her husband is returned to her comatose. Her daughter doesn't want to hear a thing about her which hurts, so so much. And now when everything seemed to be going finally well it would be taken from her. This wasn't fair!

Anakin was awake, Luke was getting married and she was _happy_. For first time in... she didn't even know. But would the empire leave them be? Of course not.

'Get yourself together Padme, focus on the task at hand, not everything is lost yet.' She tried to snap out of it.

Her musings were interrupted by Anakin who stepped outside through the terrace doors.

"Will you reveal yourself to them? Will you let the empire know you live?" She asked tears in her eyes. This was too much for her.

"I don't know yet. I'll try to avoid it, though I can't see a reason for Pellaeon to recognise me." He pulled her to a comforting hug.

"We could just leave, build a new life somewhere else." She sobbed brokenly. This had been her idea, but now as the moment had come she wasn't sure if she wanted to follow the plan.

"No, they would question Panaka. He is strong and loyal but even the best break under imperial interrogation. It is not just about us anymore either, the lives of the fleet members and their families may depend on this as well. If we could just diverge Pellaeon's attention to the document and not give any indication to know a thing about anything else, they should be safe."

"Can we really succeed? You said that Thrawn was clever, genius even. What if he knew of the fleet as well?"

"He was, but the Pellaeon I remember was sensible man. He knows his priorities and right now a few missing ships aren't those. He wants the document." Padme hoped he was right.

"Ma'am", lieutenant Mark called from the terrace door: "your quests have arrived."

"Thank you lieutenant, I'll be there shortly", Padme answered and the officer disappeared back inside the house.

"I guess it is show time." She sighed trying to gather herself.

"It'll be just fine", Anakin engouraged her.

* * *

It had taken them two hours to reach Panaka's _friend's_ house. The flight from Theed had been tense to say the least. Panaka was clearly itching to shoot him were he was sitting but had received orders not to. Orders from _the friend_ most likely, who ever it was.

Pellaeon followed Panaka up the stairs leading to a house from where they had parked. They were just the two of them, security details had been left to Theed in order to ensure the _friend's_ security. Pellaeon had, just incase, left orders for his men to bomb the capital if he wasn't back in eight hours.

Panaka led him to a room clearly furnished by a woman, where a greying woman, slightly younger than Pellaeon himself, was waiting.

"Evening admiral, welcome to my home." She greeted him.

"Thank you, lady...?" He was sure he had seen this woman somewhere, maybe at court?

A smirk was her only answer. She gestured him to sit down on one of the plush chairs in front of the fire place.

Pellaeon felt himself uncomfortable in these surroundings. Plush chairs, thick ornate rug, darkwooded tables, flowers, great fireplace, long curtains drawn to sides of windows that covered an entire wall, open glass door to terrace where soft breeze invaded the room by scents of gardens. Navy uniforms weren't definently meant for situations like these. And for his irritation he realised that this woman was doing it on purpose.

"Why do you want the document?" Her question went straight to the point. Pellaeon decided to answer in the same way. She may aim to his uncomfort and she may not be trusted. But right now she seemed his only chance in achieving his goal. Panaka had said that the document and the information it contained were possessed by people who weren't going to give it up if the intentions of it's usage weren't clear.

"I want the document to be able to unite what is left of the empire under the name of a legal ruler. Future of this galaxy and thousands if not millions of lives depend on it." He stated bluntly expressing his fears.

* * *

**Again not entirely happy of how this turned out, but bear with me.**

**I do not know when the next chapter will be up. I'll try to be faster, but like I said; my new job is a killer (hopefully not literally).**

**We are nearing the end of the part one and I am trying to map out the part two while writing this. Let's see what happens:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Oh god! I just re-read the previous chapter and noticed a bunch of awful typos! I am so sorry, I'll fix them as soon as I can.**

**Also, sorry for the long wait and extra sorry for the mess this chapter is, I tried and I failed.**

* * *

_"I want the document to be able to unite what is left of the empire under the name of a legal ruler. Future of this galaxy and thousands, if not millions, of lives depend on it." He stated bluntly expressing his fears_.

"What do you mean by that?_" _She was curious and was there a hint of being taken aback by his response? Pellaeon wasn't sure but recognised this as his chance to persuade this woman to hand over the document.

"Now that the operation Shadow Hand is over, and rather disastrously so, the power struggle has escalated to the brink of mass destruction. The war-lords are at each others throats and the civilians are the ones to pay the prize.

If it turns into slaughter the New Republic may take up action and the war will start anew. The empire might be brought together by a common enemy and thousands, if not millions, will lose their lives during the useless campaign." Pellaeon stopped for a while to check if she was following his train of thought. As she nodded thoughtfully he continued:

"To prevent this, we need a ruler. We need this anarchy to end. Someone Palpatine himself chose to take the reins and lead us into a better future. The rise to power will not be bloodless I admit that, but at least it will most likely have less disastrous consequences than the alternative.

This way we will have the chance to make peace treaty with the New Republic and have a chance of rebuilding our government and making sure that the children of empire get to grow in safety. This is my, and my allies, vision of the future." He ended his speech and waited for her answer.

"A noble goal admiral, but the heir may not be what you wish for." the woman finally said. Her voice was apologetic as if she truly was despaired of the vision not coming true.

In her eyes there was a look Pellaeon had seen many times in the eyes of his mother during the clone wars; the same heartbreaking sadness every time she, a mother, heard of children loosing their lives and suffer because of the decisions the higher-ups made.

"The heir, you know who it is. Give me the document so that I know if it is possible for the empire to be saved." And yet Pellaeon braced himself for what was to come. He knew, like Thrawn he had guessed who the heir most likely was and yet he was hopeful, this was their only chance to rescued what was left of the empire.

"It is not often I have heard of imperial officer so ready to embrace change in order to protect the civilians, not just focusing on the war. You truly are a remarkable man admiral Pellaeon. And I believe in your sincerity on this matter. I believe you truly just want what is best for the people." She stood up and went to a window. For a while she stared at the darkness and then sighed:

"This wasn't part of the plan, I was supposed to find out why you're so set on finding out all this and persuade you to back off, if that didn't work my husband would _order_ you to back off."

Pellaeon was confused and tried to understand what he was hearing. So the woman wasn't alone in this, that much he had already guessed.

"You say that you have allies, can you not rule as a council?" The woman continued seeking an alternative solution.

"We are not enough to bend the rest to our will. We _need_ an emperor to make our efforts count."

"That's what I was afraid you would say."

There were answers he wanted that she wouldn't give and he was beginning to get irritated. All the stress and frustration of past months crushing down on him at that moment. He was so close to the journey's end, so _close_! And she was making it harder to reach on purpose. Did she not understand what was at stake?

"Now, I guess you could just drop the act and tell me what I want to know. Starting with your name and followed by the heir's." He said rising his voice frustrated. He realised his tone was too harsh as Panaka drew his pistol and pointed it at him. Was he actually playing a bodyguard?

"Don't!" The woman ordered sharply and her guard put down the blaster. Then she studied the admiral for a second and seemed to make a decision.

"You must understand that what you are about to learn from now on _must_ stay secret! If you speak of this your life _will_ face an untimely end."

"My lady, is this wise?" Panaka asked.

"Probably not", was her answer.

Pellaeon did not like being threatened, but something told him that even if the woman did not look dangerous she _had_ someone, not just a Moff for her protector but someone _dangerous _backing her up_. _

_"_I do not care who the heir is as long as he is capable of using his head and seeing that continuing the war is pointless and a waste of time, lives and resources."

"Even if the heir is a former rebel? And not just any rebel, but Luke Skywalker?" She asked tiredly confirming Pellaeon's, and Thrawn's for the matter, suspicions.

"It does not matter, maybe it is even better for us to have an emperor who saw the war and devastation it caused first handedly. Though I had hoped that my guess for his identity was incorrect."

"Exactly, Luke Skywalker is not someone you want as your ruler."

"On the contrary, I may have wished differently but he may be just what we need." Pellaeon was reconsidering his earlier conclusions. Skywalker might not be that bad. A jedi instead of a sith could be the contrast they needed to proof their different agenda. It was risky, but maybe it _would_ be worth of it?: "That is, if the document, which I have yet to see, states your claim of him as the heir, true."

"You will drive the galaxy at war! There is no way the Imperials will accept a rebel, _a jedi_ as their emperor. Thousands may lose their lives in the fighting!"

"And even more will die if we don't have an emperor soon! The empire is falling apart, we are already at the brink of civil war." Pellaeon reasoned his decision. Yes, Skywalker would probably cause masses to have a cardiac arrest, but he really was getting desperate. The empire would crumble the second the rest of the high-ups noticed that Palpatine wouldn't be coming back.

"What if he refuses?" Padme asked trying to regain her composure.

"Then he will doom us all."

* * *

Piett, Luke and Anakin were in the next room surveying over a monitor showing the room Padme was meeting Pellaeon.

Mara had been with them until they had decided it to be better for her to be stationed outside Padme's livingroom incase her conversation with Pellaeon got more heated again. Anakin had almost went and ripped the admiral in pieces when he had started to shout at Padme. So, as a precaution Mara, who at the moment was in more control of herself than the two jedi in the other room, had went to stand guard.

"When considering the rumours stating the empire ready go up in a super nova due the bickering and fights between the leaders, it is not that much of a surprise really that he is ready to hand the throne to a former rebel", Piett analysed the situation: "They need a leader to keep the strings in one hands."

"I really don't have a choice do I? If the situation truly is that bad I can not refuse the throne", Luke said defeated.

"You don't have to", Anakin said: "I caused this mess and will be the one to suffer the consequences."

"And what good will that be? As if Darth Vader would be more welcomed as the emperor in the eyes of the galaxy than me." Luke argued back.

"Luke, there are still people just like Isard out there, trying to be the next emperor or the empress. We can not let them have a chance to get the throne. I at least would know my enemies." Anakin tried to reason his son: "Besides, you need to rebuild the jedi order."

"And you need to build a new life! This is your one chance to happiness and peace! Let them think you're dead and you can live quietly for the rest of your life without getting all tangled up to the troubles of the galaxy."

"If my opinion counts", Piett interrupted; "We do need a new emperor, just not either of you if it can be avoided." His statement only put even more fuel to the flames of a rather heated discussion. As the three of them argued so did the former queen and the admiral on the screen.

"Will you two just listen for a minute?" Luke asked trying to put end for the argument: "This is the only..."

_"No it isn't",_ Mara interrupted his thoughts through their bond. Anakin watched as a look of horror rose on Luke's face and he suddenly burst out of the room.

* * *

Mara had been listening behind the door. This was getting out of hand. Padme wasn't making any progress and the three men in the other room were also arguing. And what arguments they were! Everyone was right and yet none were at the same track with the other.

Padme was right, a rebel emperor could be a disaster.

Pellaeon was right, they needed a ruler named by Palpatine.

Anakin was right, an emperor with first-hand experience of the imperial court would be essential.

Luke was right, Anakin couldn't be the emperor, not with all the hatred there was towards him.

And Pellaeon was right, neither of the Skywalker's was a good choice.

She just wished there was something she could do about the situation. But she was an assassin, a former imperial turned smuggler turned grudgingly accepted member of the New Republic and a future Mrs... _Skywalker_.

She took a deep breath and decided: to hell with the plan, time to improvise and end this farce.

* * *

"The emperor chose him! There is no other way!" Pellaeon raised his voice and Panaka drew his pistol again. The Moff opened his mouth to say something as the door blew open revealing a red-headed woman.

"Mara Jade?" Pellaeon was surprised. What was _she_ doing here? He narrowed his eyes; it was not coincidence for her to be here.

"If Luke Skywalker had a wife, who was notoriously a former servant of Palpatine's, could she take over the throne in his stead?" She asked ignoring his surprise. What ever he had expected this wasn't it. What did she mean?

"Mara! Don't!" Luke Skywalker appeared beside her. What was _he_ doing here?

"Come on Luke! You can't take the throne nor can _he_. The consequences would be far too dire. But _I_ can, I was one of Palpatine's personal assassin's, his Hand. And I am known to the galaxy as such. It would not be that much of a stretch for the story to be named as his heir aswell would it?"

"Mara please reconsider this", Padme said.

"Padme, you know I'm right. This could actually work, all it needs is the ceremony and his written permission and I actually do have a legal right for the throne."

Pellaeon was staring at the commotion. He had not expected something like this. He got the picture but how had things turned into this? Last time he checked Jade was seeking to kill Skywalker.

"Excuse us for a second will you admiral?" a man he did not recognize that had just stepped through the doors practically ordered him in a form of question. He looked rather annoyed over the situation. "Panaka, take him to the next room."

"Follow me", Panaka stated briskly and led him out of the room. What in the name of Tarkin's cheekbones just happened? He asked himself as he was led to another room.

First he meets this odd woman, then he is confirmed that the next emperor is a rebel hero, then he drift's into a pointless argument and is interrupted by _Jade_ who gets interrupted by _Skywalker_ and then he is practically thrown out of the room. The navy was a good teacher but nothing could've prepared him to this day.

He took a deep breath as Panaka left him into nearly identical room to the previous one, just with different colors. Time to regain his composure and act like an admiral of the imperial navy and not some lowly spacepirate.

"It would seem that our plan backfired big time, wouldn't it?" Pellaeon turned around to meet the man occupying one of the plush chairs in the room and shutting down a monitor. He couldn't believe his eyes, this day just kept on getting better: "Oh, and my congratulations on your promotion, admiral." The impossible man continued.

" You died! Went down with the... no... this is impossible!... unless...the footage..."

His mind flashed back to the day Thrawn died, the footage of Endor frozen on screen. It hadn't been randomly stopped, the picture had bothered him and now he remembered. _Executor_ would _never_ have the laser's protecting the bridge aimed like that! Thrawn must have noticed the same thing but not had the time to write it down before he met his end:

"...was forged... It wasn't_ the Executor_ was it!" Of all shocks Pellaeon had received during these few hours this was the biggest. Green navy uniform, admiral's plates, grayed hair, sunken eyes... Before him was no other than lord Vader's right-hand officer, admiral Piett himself.

"As if Thrawn didn't already at least suspect it."

"How? Why?" Wait, this was the missing piece in Thrawn's puzzle! _Executor_ was probably near by, a huge part of the Death Squad was missing, what if it was here aswell? In Chommel sector? A fleet including most of the capablest officers and fighter pilots? And if they were able to hide a fleet that big, hiding individuals like baron Fel and his family would be a small feat. But would they be here? What did that woman have to do with admiral Piett?

"Not important. But what is important is this question; can you be trusted? Will you remain silent of what will happen next? Will you keep these people secret and their identities hidden? And what will you do about miss Jade's plan of her taking over the empire?"

Pellaeon just started him. So Jade was going to marry Skywalker? Interesting, to say the least.

Jade... Emperor's hand, raised in the court, Palaptine's eyes and ears in the galaxy, probably aware of every secret there had been in the empire.

She had defected, acted against Thrawn's campaign. But not directly had she? Her actions had been mostly against C'baoth which wasn't that much of a loss really. Yes, she had infiltrated _Chimaera_ and broken Karrde out of prison, but only because Thrawn had deceived her.

And even though Palpatine had managed pretty well in making alien races and women seem weaker and meaningless, Jade was by no means to be perceived weak. Not with her training and with Force on her side. And she would be a lot easier to accept as the empress than Skywalker as the emperor.

"It could actually work." Pellaeon stated and Piett nodded his approval.

* * *

**Characters are apparently ooc's again but bear with me.**

**I am not sure of how long it will take update again.**

**Let me know what you think:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Sorry for the wait**

**To _ElsaSkywalker_: that's exactly what it means;) It should be important part of the plot around IV... or V**

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Luke asked shocked. She had just blown their plan. Well, it wasn't very good plan to begin with, but still this was... he couldn't even begin to describe it. What had she _done_?

"Luke, think of it. Your claim on the throne would cause a massive upheaval as would Darth Vader's sudden appearance after so long. Either the empire would start a campaign against you or the New Republic would." She tried to reason him.

Yet deep inside she hoped he would find a counter argument good enough to foil her plan. She wanted to stay with _him_ not pledge her life to the empire, not again. And still she knew there was no such argument, there was nothing that could both save_ their_ future as well as protect the lives of those still under the influence of the empire. She _had_ to do this.

"She is right Luke", Padme, ever the politician, said trying to keep her head cool in the situation.

"Mara this isn't something you can just one day decide and the next abandon. This may be for life." He kept on trying to make her see his point.

And she did see it, and if she would choose to act selfishly she could get out of this. But she was done acting like that; this was her one chance to repair the damage she had caused throughout the years in emperor's service. This was her chance to fix what had been done wrong in the past. This was the one sacrifice she had chosen _herself_, the one prize she would pay willingly in order to bring order and stability to the galaxy.

And it _hurt_, it hurt _so much_.

"Luke, I know that and I am prepared to spent the rest of my life doing it if it really means protecting others." It sounded odd to her hear those words from her own mouth; when had she last time been protecting others without gaining something in return? It sounded more like something that Luke would do, not so much like her. And she didn't _deserve_ him, not really. But maybe one day she too could be like him? Maybe then there would be no doubt of whether she had the right to stand beside him holding her head up?

"Mara... What about us?" His voice was pained, apparently his thoughts were far from hers. It broke her heart to see the vulnerability in his blue eyes, and even more so _feel_ the hopelessness that was threatening to take a hold of him. She wasn't so sure anymore.

"Luke... I..." She took a breath steeling herself and continued trying to make her point clear she would have to stay strong, otherwise she might change her mind:

"Either way, if you rule or if I do, _we will be_ separated. With the situation like this there isn't really a future for us. This way the _entire_ galaxy is a _winner_. Empire, if this works, will be stable and you will rebuild the jedi order." Her voice broke on the last word and her heart shattered with it. It sounded so _final_. Silent tear escapes from the corner of her eye. This was beginning to be too much. The determination she had had when she encountered Pellaeon with her plan was gone.

"She is right", Anakin who had remained silent to the point, voiced his opinion, ignoring her tears: "This can solve all our problems, and she might even make a credible empress if she puts her mind into it."

"But..." Luke tried.

"That on the other hand is still depending on the fact _if_ I choose to relinquish _my right _for the throne." Anakin continued making it quite clear. If he doesn't believe the plan good enough he'll make one on his own. Darth Vader may be gone but he was still Anakin Skywalker, the most untraditional and stubborn jedi in the recent history. The other three stared at him. They really had not thought of the fact that none of this was going to happen without his constitution. After all, crowned or not, he _was_ the rightful ruler.

"Luke I think it would be better if you and Mara talk of this in private." Padme suggested. Even without Force she could tell that the two nearing their breaking point. She was giving them a chance to retreat from the room and solve this matter by just the two of them, and as a result gain time to talk with her husband.

After Luke and Mara had left the room through the terrace doors Anakin sat down next to his wife:

"Well...did not see that one coming", he said shaking his head tiredly. Mara had truly managed to surprise him. Earlier today as they had spoken after the brunch he had noticed that she clearly had changed. She was no longer the mindless puppet of Palpatine's, now she had a will of her own.

And yet, even though she had expressed her wish to complete her training as a jedi, meaning she would have selflessly to act on the behalf of others had not prepared Anakin for this. He had not realised how thorough the change was, she was ready to sacrifice _everything_ to stop the galaxy from the flames of war, to save the people of the Empire that had once only used, then abandoned her, giving nothing back.

He would really have to re-evaluate his... _fine, _he might as well get used to it; _daughter-in-law_. Though he was a bit mad for her over causing pain to his son with this plan of hers.

"Where did you sent Pellaeon?" Padme asked after a while.

"He is with Piett", Anakin responded his eyes closed.

"Piett!?" Padme asked surprised: "Are you going to give up _all_ our secrets?"

"Piett was the back up plan from the beginning. He will make the admiral see things from our point of view. And considering what Mara did our secrets hold a little value anymore whem kept _secrets_." He responded tiredly. Padme decided to let it go and asked instead:

"Anakin, are we going to let her do this?" She sounded rather unsure and worried.

"Padme", he started gently: "Do we really have a choice? Everything she said is true, this is the best way to minimize the casualties."

"You do realise what it will do to the power balance between the New Republic and the Empire?" She asked her husband who was starting to show clear signs of exhaustion. He had not gotten enough rest today she noted worried.

"It can't be _that_ big of a blast, we just got to take it in small steps and the Empire will be back on its feet in no time."

"_Not big_? Anakin I don't think you have completely understood the current state of the Empire:

New Republic is at the moment the only even somewhat stable and harmonic example of a government in this galaxy, if we count out the independent Huttese space! Empire is just like Pellaeon described it: it's _nothing_. If the Empire is to rise again the New republic will lose much of its influence over systems seeking for secure and stable standing. Empire will be an option to those not willing to be molded in Republic's political mold, and there are many of those who don't want to lose the privileges gained during Palpatine's rule. Therefore if this plan is to work we need to be careful, we can not just rush head-first in to the unknown." Padme explained shedding more light to the situation;

"Rebuilding the Empire would have to be carefully planned and executed. It could take years to build alliances and a new working system. And even after the new rise, it may take even more years of political work and different arrangements before anything starts to actually _work_." She continued.

"I hate politics", Anakin murmured; "So one wrong step and this whole thing will go up in a smoke?" He summed up.

"Exactly"

"Do you think that Mara could do it?" There was more in that question that seemed.

'This is it', Padme realised; 'what happens after this depends on what I say now. He is counting on _me_ to decide.'

It was frightening really. She had been a queen and a senator, she had done many difficult decisions over the years, some good some bad and she had learned to live with it, with the responsibility of her actions. But this was bigger than anything before. This wasn't about some committee meeting, or feuds between Gungans and humans, it wasn't a vote in the senate or a decisions made in court.

No, this time the faith of the entire galaxy was at her shoulders. What should she say? What could she say? She looked in Anakin's tired eyes, he was waiting, _trusting_, her to make the choice. But what was the real choice? What if she chooses _wrong_?

As she looked in those piercing blue eyes, she realised that he had once _made_ the decision. His choice at one point _had_ shaped the galaxy anew, he had suffered for it, they all had but Padme loved him still, their son hadn't backed away in disgust, their family had endured and it would endure no matter how her choice would turn out to be. And maybe one day Leia would also come to them? But did she have the courage to choose? Yes, she did. No matter the consequences Anakin would not stop loving her, and what else did she _need?_

"Honestly? I'm not sure. But if anyone can then it's her. You are too impulsive and Luke is inexperienced in politics." She stated making her choice parting for it to be the right one; "I think that Mara will make a great empress."

* * *

_Outisde:_

"Mara..."

"Don't. Just... don't" She hushed him and leaned in his embrace.

Sun had settled long ago. The air had gotten colder. The lake and the hills were quiet as the rising moon cast its silver light to the lakehouse. Had it truly been only a day when he had held her like this after she had accepted his proposal? And still the embrace was so different. Yesterday had been filled with joy and love. Now? the love was still there but the air around them was filled with sorrow and desperation.

"You know that if there was any other way I would not do this to you, to us?" She asked quietly her voice long since lost its strength.

"I know, it's just... I don't know..."

"I know what you mean. But we really have no choice do we? You're a jedi, could you just let others suffer so we could stay together? Even if you know it could all have been avoided by you giving up on something?" Mara asked causing Luke to sigh heavily. She knew she was right and so did he. He didn't like the situation one bit, but his self-sacrificing nature was not to be ignored.

Mara leaned her head gainst his shoulder seeking comfort. She had won the argument but the prize was a loss. Funny how once she had joy in her life, when she finally had made plans of settling down and living her life on _her_ terms, she would find herself losing it all in a matter of hours by a choice of her own making. It was so _unfair _she felt like screaming. Or shooting someone.

"I'm afraid of losing you." He confessed ripping her from her thoughts and tightened his grip.

'Losing me? Now wait a minute, it doesn't have to and it most certainly will _not_ be so!' Outloud she said with a suddenly renewed spark in her eyes:

"You won't. Now that I finally have you I'm not letting you go." Mara said her voice firm, it wasn't like she was dying right? She was just... flying her ship to another direction, or something like that. They may not have a future together but they had each other at the moment and she didn't really want to think ahead from that, not yet:

"See this?" She lifted her left hand, where the ring was sparkling in the moon light, to his view: "We _are_ getting married and there is _no_ way out of it for you farmboy. This is our time, tomorrow, next week however long it may last until I have to go, is for _us_." She knew her words weren't probably making any sense but what ever. As long as he got the message it'd be just fine.

His sad face broke into a smile. It was like watching a sun breaking through the clouds. It made him look so much younger and untouched by sorrow. But the best part was the warmth coming through the bond. He was _her_ sun and there was no way she was letting him go. Not completely at least. _No way_.

Then she burst into hysterical laughter, when had she become this possessive? He looked at her confusion written on his face.

"Oh Force look at what you've done. I've been an emotional wreck ever since Byss! I'm happy, I'm confused, I'm relieved, I'm sad, I'm angry, I'm a blabbering idiot. I have no idea what I'm doing! But I. Love. You." She looked him straight in the eyes and he seemed to understand where she was going: "Things aren't going exactly as planned but it doesn't matter; if I succeed in rising the empire our time together will be limited and few, but..."

"... It's more than we've had until now." He ended her sentence. He understood, there really was no other way so why dwell on it? They could find time for each other and arranging that was what he ought to focus on. Nevertheless it was a bittersweet moment. Still there was truth in her words; they had never really had time to meet since Wayland. They had been friends, shared an understanding deeper than many, but still just friends.

Now they were aware of the feelings they shared. They would be separated and unable to meet too often for obvious reasons. But they had more than friendship, they had love. They would find a way to see each other, not all was even nearly lost.

"Exactly, more than there was until yesterday." Her eyes were sparkling and he was pretty sure that hope had returned in his eyes aswell.

'More than before', but it wasn't just _more_ was it? No, it was so much more. They had each other where ever they would be. They would never be truly alone, would they?. The bond, how far could it reach? A walking distance? Over a planet? What about an entire system? More?

From the smile on her face he could tell she was thinking the same; they would never be apart, not really. It was not perfect by all means, but it could be... tolerable. And they wouldn't be separated for the rest of their lives would they? A sudden realisation hit him: even though he was going to rebuild the Order but he wouldn't have to be actively on jedi duty forever. He could and _would_ retire at some point; give room to new blood, new generation, not stay and keep the jedi from evolving like Yoda had.

'And I will find myself a successor, maybe some ordinary man or woman whom I can groom to take up my place when the time is right. When the empire and my successor are ready I'll step down aswell. Maybe that way the Empire can move on without troubles?' Mara joined his thoughts.

'And then will be together.'

'Together', she echoed. It was a promise.

It wasn't what they had originally wanted. But there was hope. They had a goal; a future together and they had the means to make it happen. Like Yoda had said; 'always in motion is the future' maybe they would both fail terribly but at least there was something to fight for.

They looked at each other with determination and as soft night breeze whispered around them they made a promise sealed with a kiss: one day they _would_ stop thinking of the galaxy first and take time for their own needs and hopes. Be it tomorrow or decades from now.

* * *

**A bit cheesy but what ever:)**

**It may take some time to get the next chapter up:( but the next chapter _is_ coming.**


End file.
